Hidden Love
by wonderstruck777
Summary: Mackenzie Styles is new to La Push and a certain werewolf imprints on her but will that be enough to win her heart? Jacob/oc
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only my characters

Prologue

I can't believe mom and dad are making us move to half way across the country. We were fine living where we were but mom wanted a change of scenery so that's how we ended up moving to La push. Anyways my name is Mackenzie Styles I'm 16 years old I have brown curly hair and hazel eyes with a tint of green in them. I am a perfect student and I'm also an artist in training. My mom's name is Maria Styles. She has pin straight blond hair, brown eyes and a perfect figure. I know it's wrong to say but sometimes I get jealous of my mom. My dad's name is Byron Styles. He has curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. Lastly is my little sister Makenna she has mom's hair and dad's eyes, and she's the cutest five year old you will ever see in your life. Now that the introductions are done my story begins as I find love in the craziest way.

I know is not good but hey it's my first story please review… I'll give you cookies


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Chapter 1

Mackenzie POV

"Only ten more minutes till we reach Kenzie so stop sulking" I heard my mother say. "I'm not sulking because of that mom I'm sulking because you and dad are making me move to this place" I shouted. "First of all watch your tone young lady and second of all why are you making such a big deal out of this? You don't see Makenna complaining "my father stated. " She's five all she cares about is that if this place has enough Barbie's for her to play with". " Well Kenzie theirs nothing we can do about it now so you might as well suck it up and try to enjoy la push" my mother said from the passenger seat.

I secretly rolled my eyes and stared out the car window. Green, green, green, GREEN. Is this entire place made out of green? I started to feel a little sick in my stomach so I glanced over at my little sister. I sighed why can't I be like Kenna now, she's so carefree…I wish I was five". "Kenzie" I heard a voice said. I turned my head to see that it was my sister calling me. " Come on Kenzie stop being so sad it's going to be fun living here" Kenna said. " yeah it's gonna be fun for you, because mom and dad bought you new Barbie's". " you can play with them too I don't mind sharing". She said." No thanks sweetie I'm to old 2 play Barbie's. She snorted " your never to old for Barbie dolls". " if you say so Kenna".

I drifted off into my own world after that thinking about my old life my best friend who I left behind Erika. We were amigas since diapers. She was the opposite of me. I was loud, she was quiet. I had curly hair, she had straight hair. I did dancing, she did singing. I stand at 5ft4 she stands at 5ft8. We were complete opposites but we were still best friends. Then theirs Ryan. Ryan was and still is my crush, we were going to start dating but then I had to move away. I was so frustrated I mean come on, if you get a chance to date your crush but then your parents come saying that you have to move away wouldn't you be frustrated? I sighed. I glanced out the car window again, when I saw I russet blur in my vision. I rubbed my eyes and look again, but i saw nothing. "that was weird" I thought out loud. " What's weird" I heard my father say. " Nothing" I said. Shortly after that I fell asleep

I woke up by my sister violently shaking me. "KENZIE GET UP" my sister shouted in my ear. I swear if she wasn't so cute…. I got out of the car and my mouth hit the floor. Our house was huge it was even bigger than the last one. " whoa" I said. " I knew you would like it "my mother exclaimed" " just think of it as a little present for making you move. I was still in shock so just nodded my head. The house was absolutely stunning it had a long driveway which led up to a four door garage. The house had beautiful grass and flowers surrounding it as well as the forest. It also looked very homey and welcoming maybe living in Lapush won't be so bad after all.

Sooooooooo what do think is it good, bad, boring just let me know by reviewing oh and characters for the story are on my page so feel free to check it out and sorry but I don't really feel like describing the house but you can see it for yourself on my homepage once again feel free to check it out. I'll try to update as soon as possible please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Mackenzie's POV

I looked around at everything in my new room the walls were a nice lime green color. The floor was made out of wood and it had furry pink rugs covering it everywhere. My bed was queen sized and it had a pink skirt, a pink and green polka dotted comforter, and matching pillows. I had two huge windows on either side of my room. One had a pink curtain draped around it, with a little seat on the side of it with some pillow. The other window was green with pink polka dots around it.

"Wow, this room is amazing but too much pink" I said to myself.

"Well you know your mother designed the entire house, and pink is her favorite color" my dad said next to me.

"When did he get there" I thought.

"The room is very nice though Kenzie your mom did her best to design you and Kenna rooms" dad said.

"It's not like I don't like it's just that more green should have been in the room and less pink" I said.

" Well I'll you what next week you and me can buy some green furniture for your room" dad said.

' Really" I shouted. He nodded his head.

"Thank you daddy" I shouted and wrapped my arms around and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

" No problem sweetheart" he said.

My dad walked out the room and I was happily thinking where I was gonna put my new furniture. " I hope mom doesn't be too disappointed that I'm rearranging my room' I thought 'Its kinds her fault anyway, she knows that I don't really like pink yet she fills up my room with it" I thought. " I need to run" I thought. I went into my suitcase got my running clothes and went to bathroom to change. " where are you going Kenzie" my sister asked. "For a run" I said. " WHAT' my mother shouted. " it's too dangerous for running Kenzie" my mom said. " Come on Maria it isn't like she's running far, let go for a quick jog". " it's not safe I read that they had bear sightings in the woods and some people got mauled from them' mom said. " I'm not going that far mom only around the block that's it'. My mother thought about it then she finally said ' ok but please hurry and come home'. " Don't worry I will" I reassured her.

I changed into my running clothes which consisted of a green mesh vest top, Nike running boy shorts, grey Nike air tennis shoes, and my iPod touch what I jammed into my pocket. I got my cell phone and my keys and headed out the door.

I was jogging for 10 minutes now. "School starts tomorrow, what am I gonna wear, how am I gonna do my hair? " hey that rhymes" I said to myself. " I am such I nerd I mean who talks to themselves and then says hey that rhymes' I thought." Get it together Kenzie I can't act like this when I go to school". I thought to myself." The people will think I'm a freak, a freak who talks to herself" I thought. I continued running until I saw this beach that I passed when I was in the car. I sat down on a fallen log and I just looked at the scenery that surrounded me. The ocean was extremely beautiful, glowing from the sun's rays. The sand felt like water running through my fingers. I closed my eyes and starting breathing in and out. I felt like someone was watching me. When I turned to look I saw a group of gorgeous buffed boys staring at me. But one of was looking at me so intensely I thought he looking at my soul. We had a staring contest for I don't know how long until he ran off. I sat there completely confused. " What just happened" I thought

Jacobs POV

Me and the guys were heading to first beach, but I didn't want to go I'm still depressed. Why? Because Bella swan chose the leech over me, she left me in the dust to die and she used me for comfort then as soon as the bloodsucker comes back she runs off and left me. I wanted to hate her for what she did to me, but who am I kidding I could never hate her even if my life depended on it. I love her too much.

"Jake' I heard my friend Quil say "check out his house it huge. I looked at the house and I was shocked this house was massive and it was beautiful. " who lives here" I asked. " a new family was moving here remember I think their last name is Styles". I heard Sam say. " Well the Styles sure do have a lot of style" Embry joked. Everyone chuckled at that. "so they must have a lot of people living there right" I asked. " No, it's only Byron and his wife and his two daughters. " Two daughters are they hot"? Paul asked wiggling his eyebrows. " I don't know Sam said but I know that one is five and the other is sixteen, Emily invited them to the bonfire tonight so will them" Sam said. " Sweeeeeeet" . Quil said I hope that she's hot. " didn't you already imprint?" I asked. " yeah but Claire is only five she I need a real woman." I sighed and shook my head. "how did I get stuck with these idiots for friends.' I thought .

We arrived at first beach and we saw this feminine figure sitting down on one of the logs. She was wearing a fitted top and fitted shorts. "Isn't she cold" I thought. She turned her this way and looked at us, When I looked at her, my eyes went wide as I looked at her. She had stunning hazel eyes with tints of green in it. Her extremely curly hair was tied up and it still feel past her shoulders. Her soft pink lips were calling me to kiss them. I wanted to do anything to make this girl happy make sure that's she's safe. I would give her the world if she wanted. " I know that look, that's the imprint look' I heard Jared say. IMPRINT me imprint on this girl I don't even know her. But I had just had a feeling to hold her close to me forever. I couldn't take this so I did I only thing I could think of. I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't have imprint.

Whew this is my longest chapter…im not very good with writing long chapters but I will try for you guys. Because i like my stories to be realistic I uploaded some new pics for the story you can check em out on my page if you want. Review please review PLEASE…or else. Jk


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Jacobs POV

I can't imprint I just can't….. What about Bella I just can't just stop loving her for some girl who I don't even know. I wonder who she is I never saw her on the rez before. Maybe she's one of the Styles daughters…..why do I care anyways I just need to stop thinking about her… But she was so beautiful, her curly brown hair and her hazel eyes with a beautiful green…..

STOP! What the hell am I saying I don't love this girl I love Bella. I kept on chanting that in my head until I heard the voices of my fellow pack members. " Jake man what's wrong with you. You just imprinted and you run away?" Embry said. " I thought when you imprint your supposed to meet your imprint not run away from them' . ' I don't wanna imprint' I thought loudly. " come on man it isn't that bad' said Jared. " Yeah your acting like she hideous….that girl is smoking. I growled loudly at him. " don't talk about her like that. " you don't even know her name yet your so protective of her …..are you jealous" Paul taunted. I was about to leap at him but Sam interfered " ENOUGH" he said in alpha command. I growled at him again before running home .

I phased back into my human form and walked into my home.

"dad where are you"

"I'm in the living room Jacob" he said

" dad do you know anything about the new family that just moved here?"

" yes I'm good friends with Byron Styles he and I go fishing sometimes" he said

" do you know anything about their oldest daughter"

' why would you want to know" he questioned me raising his eyebrow

"just curious'.

" Well I don't really know much about her but Byron told me that she's interested in art and dance. He showed me a picture of her….she is a very beautiful girl.

'thanks dad"

' no problem son…..oh and Jake you better hurry up and get ready for the bonfire tonight"

I went into my room and lied down on my bed. 'I couldn't have imprinted right" I thought. Wait did dad say bonfire. Sam said something about Emily inviting the Styles to the bonfire…..OH MY GOD **she's **gonna be there. What I am I gonna do…..calm down Jake it's not like I care anyways. I hurriedly got dressed got in my car and drove to Emily's its gonna be a long night.

Mackenzie's POV

I sat there on the log confused…'that was weird' I thought. The rest of the guys looked at me then ran off in the same direction as the one that stared at me. 'Who were they? What did they want? And why did that guy stare at me like that? I keep asking myself these questions until heard my cellphone ringing in my pocket.

"hello"

'MACKENZIE ARIANNA STYLES WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!' I heard my mother yell.

I looked at the time and I nearly fell out. I've been gone for 3 hours….no wonder mom's mad.

" I'm sorry mom I lost track of time'

" you better be sorry…. I was worried sick about you' she cried.

'Mom I said I'm sorry I'm on my way now.

" hurry because we have somewhere to go tonight" she said.

"Where"

" One of the locals.. Emily I think her name was invited us to a bonfire tonight, so hurry up I don't wanna be late. She said and hung up the phone.

"Bonfire ' I said to myself. I wonder who's gonna be there, No doubt the whole town. Wait if it's the whole town then that means those boys will be there too. Great now I can questions them of staring at me…..especially that one who ran off. I was so offended at what he did. He looked at me then he ran off I mean what girl wouldn't be offended. Not to be stuck up but I know that I'm very beautiful and I'm not used to people looking at me then running off. I'm gonna find out what his problem was tonight.

I arrived home to see my family already dressed. 'hurry up Kenzie we don't wanna be late" dad said. I dashed up to my room and got some clothes and went to changed. I had on a off the shoulder grey top, some light blue low rise skinny jeans, my grey high top chuck Taylor's, some cute feather drop earrings and my rock rebel jealous necklace, I had my long hair braided to one side falling over my chest. I kept my makeup simple just some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. I stuffed my cell and my keys in my pocket and ran down stairs.

"I'm ready" I shouted.

"you look really pretty Kenzie" my sister said.

"a little too pretty" my father mumbled under his breath.

We arrived at the bonfire I saw a huge flame in the middle of everyone. I was correct it looked like the whole town and their grandmothers were here. My dad ushered us over to a man a wheelchair. He had long black hair, and looked very friendly, his eyes held a lot of wisdom in them.

"Billy this is my family, my wife Maria, and my two Daughters, Mackenzie and Makenna" dad introduced.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all Byron couldn't stop talking about you guys" he said.

He went and talked to mom first then Kenna, then his eyes went to me.

" Mackenzie a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said smiling at me.

" thank you sir"

"please, call me Billy" he said.

" Ok Billy"

He wheeled away talking to my dad about going fishing next week. I searched around for my mom and saw her talking to a woman with three long scars running down I her face. I quickly diverted my eyes to my mother and I saw her wave me over.

" Emily this is my oldest daughter Mackenzie, Kenzie this is Emily Young" she said.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

" Nice to meet you to".

Me and Emily chatted for a bit but then mom sent me to watch Kenna. I walked with my sister through the people. Some of them were looking at us strange while some just glared. "weird" I thought. Kenna hand slipped out of mine and I started freaking out. I was having a mental breakdown while searching for her. I went to look the other way when I heard Kenna laugh. I whipped my head around to see Kenna on top of a guy's shoulders laughing. 'What the hell" I thought " .

"Makenna" I shouted.

She stopped laughing and looked over at me, when she saw I was mad she gave me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"get down now" I growled.

she got down and ran over to me.

" I was looking all over for you Kenna you can't just run off like that" I scolded her.

" I'm sorry Kenzie" she said.

I sighed "it's ok just don't do it again". I said.

I looked up to see the guy that had her and I froze…..It was the guy at the beach who stared into my soul.

"you" I pointed " what are you doing here".

He just stared at me with same expression he had on the beach.

"well are you gonna answer me" I asked.

He still just looked at me as if I were stupid.

I scoffed and walked away taking Kenna with me. I don't have time for people who obviously don't have manners. I felt something warm grab my free hand and I turned around.

" My name is Jacob, Jacob Black" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Jacob's POV

I arrived at the bonfire and was greeted by the pack staring at my and my dad grinning like a clown.

"Jacob why didn't you tell me you imprinted and on Byron's daughter?" my dad questioned me.

"I did not imprint on her .' I denied.

Everyone else looked at me disbelievingly. Hell, I looked at myself disbelievingly I know that I imprinted on her, but I just don't wanna believe it.

' stop denying it son from what Byron has told me, she is a very lovely girl" my dad stated.

I just nodded. Maybe she would be mean and cruel, or something anything that would not make me like her. I glanced over at Sam and Emily did I want what they have, of course I did I just wanted it with Bella. Why couldn't Bella be my imprint things would be so much better if she was. I went and sat down as I watched more people come to the bonfire.

I don't know how long I sat there but a little girl came running up to me. She looked like she was only 5 or 6 and she was adorable.

" hi" I said.

" Hello my name is Makenna what's yours" she said.

Makenna what a cute name.

" Hi Makenna my name is Jacob "

" Hi Jacob' she said.

I wonder what's she's doing all by herself her parents must be somewhere.

" why are you here by yourself Makenna, where are your parents" I asked

' My mommy and daddy are talking and I was walking with my sister but I lost her" she said sadly.

' How about I lift you on my shoulders so you can see if you can find your sister" I asked.

'ok" she happily replied.

I lifted Makenna on top of my shoulders and she started giggling. She was looking for about 2 minutes until a heard a beautiful angry voice.

'MAKENNA' I heard someone shout.

I turned my head to see **her** standing there she looked so beautiful her curly brown hair was plaited to one side her eyes get prettier and prettier every time I see them. Her legs looked long in her tight fitted jeans, and her shirt showed the perfect amount of cleavage. She looked like a goddess.

'Get down now' I heard the goddess shout.

I helped Makenna down off my shoulders and she ran to the goddess.

' I was looking all over for you Kenna you can't just run off like that' I heard her scold Makenna.

'I'm sorry Kenzie' Makenna said.

Kenzie it's the most beautiful name I ever heard. Her name rolled of my tongue like water. I heard her forgive Makenna.

' you ' she pointed at me 'what are you doing here".

I was just entranced by her voice that I could move or talk.

'well are you gonna answer me' she asked.

I still just stared at her. She just scoffed and walked away from I thought . I know that I'm suppose too be trying to ignore her but I just can't help it I have so speak to her. So I grabbed her hand, spun her round and found my voice and said the only thing I could think of.

'My name is Jacob, Jacob Black'

She looked at me annoyed.

'Mackenzie Styles' she said.

I saw her carry her sister to what I assume to be her parents. I saw her walking in another direction so i followed her through the crowd.

'Hey wait" I called out to her.

' What' she said venomously.

I couldn't think of anything to say to her so I said the stupidest thing in the book.

'How's the weather' I asked.

She just stared at me then she busted out laughing.

'How's the weather' she repeated. ' Is that the best you can come up with'.

I was too embarrassed I didn't know what to say.

Mackenzie's POV

Really how's the weather can't he do any better than that. He looked really embarrassed but I mean come on that has got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life. If he's trying to get a date from me he's not doing a very good job…wait I just remembered something I still have to yell at him for staring at me at the beach today.

'why were you staring at me today" I said loudly.

So loudly that I couple of people looked over here. He still didn't answer me.

'what's the matter cat got your tongue?

" I wasn't staring at you" he lied.

Does he think I'm stupid?

" do you think I'm stupid' I asked.

"NO OF COURSE NOT I COULD NEVER THINK THAT ABOUT YOU" he shouted.

I was taken back a little he doesn't even know me yet he's acting like my boyfriend. I quickly regained my composure.

" well you have to think I am if you are telling me that you did not stare at me because I remember you staring at me for like 2 minutes then running off.

' ok maybe I did stare at you" he said.

'so you admit you lied" I said.

'yes I lied the first time you asked me and I'm sorry for staring at you it was rude.' He apologized.

Well I guess I could give him some slack. Only because he's cute, and he has pretty eyes, and has a bazillion muscles, and-…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! I have a boyfriend. Well kinda but you get my point. I just meet this boy and I'm talking about his eyes. What's wrong with me?

'fine I forgive you" I said.

" hey do you want to start over' he asked.

' ok '

" Hi I'm Jacob Black I'm 16 and I like building cars and eating' he said.

'Hi I'm Mackenzie Styles I'm also 16 and I like drawing and dancing'

We just smiled at each other for a little bit. And I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

Jacob's POV

Me and Mackenzie talked for a little while and I found out a few things about her like, her middle name is Arianna, she's half Mexican she got it from her mom, she had a bestfriend who she left behind, her favorite colors are aqua and green, her favorite food is spaghetti and that she has an Audi.

" hey do you want to come and meet my friends" I asked.

'yeah sure'. She said

I carried her over to the guys, the imprints and the elders, all the guys smiled at her Leah glared and turned away and Paul eyed her up and down which caused me to growl at him which earned me a weird look from Kenzie.

' what was that' she asked.

" what was what' I said playing dumb.

' that noise you just made it sounded like you growled….are you hungry'

Everyone laughed at that.

'no I'm not thanks for asking though"

I went and introduced her to everyone. Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared smiled at her, Sam nodded to her , Leah glared ( no surprise there) and Paul just looked like he wanted to eat her. I suppressed the urge to growl at him. Emily and Kim looked like they couldn't wait to talk to her. I looked and saw Claire and Makenna playing. "Well they are having fun" I thought. Sue and old Quil also smiled at her and Dad just looked like he won the lottery.

' wow I didn't know Billy was your dad" she asked me.

' you never asked"

'what about your mom is she on the council too"

'no ummmm she died when I was nine"

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked' she apologized.

'it's ok you didn't know' I told her.

She nodded her head. Then Embry came up and started talking to her.

' So you're the girl who Jake has been crazy about' he said

I wanted to punch him in the face he is embarrassing me in front of my imprint. Kenzie just laughed.

' really now' she said. ' what was he saying about me" she asked.

'he was all like, Guys you have to see this girl I saw she is super hot and has incredible eyes she is the most beautiful girl in the world and-

' OK ENOUGH EMBRASSING ME' I shouted.

Everyone just laughed at me and Kenzie gave me a funny look. I hope that funny look doesn't mean anything bad.

Ok guys how was that im tryin my best to make my story long and interesting but im having some serious writers block….anyways if you guys have any suggestions about the story just review it and I'll try to make it happen. I'll try to update as soon as possible .please review


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: ok people I have a question for you should I'm gonna bring bella into the story but should i make her an enemy to Mackenzie or should I make them friends? Please let me know by reviewing. And I want to make this a good story but I won't unless you guys review so….PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND JACOB TO KILL….jk


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Mackenzie's POV

The bonfire was awesome, I had a great time. Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared were all really cool. Sam wasn't mean to me but I think he could have acted a bit nicer. Leah was just glaring at me the whole night; I don't what I did to her but the guys did say that she's always like that…..poor Leah. Paul was winking and flirting with me the whole night and I kinda found that disturbing. Emily and Kim were so nice I can't wait to see them again. Sue and Old Quil seemed to like me and Billy just kept grinning at me…weird. Kenna made best friends with Claire, at least now she has someone to play with and won't be bugging me to play Barbie with her. To sum it all up I had a great night and Jacob was with me the whole time. I wonder if his girlfriend was ok with him hanging with me all night. Well I guess he has a girlfriend he's too sexy not to have one, with his 6-pack abs, and his gorgeous smile, and his chocolate eyes and…-

SMACK

I hit myself square in the face with my hand "I gotta stop doing that' I thought aloud.

' Doing what ?" I heard mom say.

'ummmmmm I should stop eating m&m's before I go to sleep' I lied.

' you still do that I thought you stopped when you were 13?" she questioned.

" I did stop but then I got back into it again" I said.

" well you need to stop again because, it's bad for your teeth and it will make you fat" mom said.

I nodded to her.

" shouldn't you be getting ready for school Kenz, its almost 8oclock." She said.

" no its not mom its only….OMG IT'S 8oclock MOM WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME!" I screamed.

She just laughed at me while I raced to get ready. I took a quick shower and stuff, and then I got ready. I was digging around in my closet for something to wear "no, no, no, no, defiantly not' I said while throwing clothes on the floor. " aha" I said. I quickly changed into my Unger Fashion wolf top, some black tights, a short sailor cord skirt, my Decree Mesa Boots, and I accessorized with a some black bangles, some black dropping earrings, and a long necklace with a star as a charm. I left my hair down and I had a nugget hair comb around the back. I added some black mascara and black eyeliner to my eyes, I swiped on some gloss and stuffed my books, my cell and my keys into my green and aqua tote. I hurried down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar from the counter.

" have a good day Kenzie' I heard my father say.

" you too daddy "i replied back".

I dashed out the door and into my Audi ( yes that's a car if you are wondering) and speeded out the driveway. I ran to stop signs, ran the light 3 times and almost knocked over an old lady. "thank god no cops are around here" I thought to myself. I got to school 30 minutes late, but in a way I was kinda glad I didn't want everyone staring at me when I first arrived on the campus. The school was way smaller than the one back home but it will do. I went to the front office to get my schedule. I was greeted by a lady who looks in her late forties or early fifties.

" Hi, I'm Mackenzie Styles I'm new " I said.

" Ahhhh I have your schedule, locker number, books, and P.E. outfit. Enjoy your day sweetie" she said as she handed them to me.

" you too" I replied.

I looked at my schedule and I liked it, it was better than my old one. I went to my locker to put my books in. I then walked to my first class which was geography. I looked into the little window by the door and saw that Jacob was in this class. " maybe it won't be so bad after all" I thought. I took a deep breath then I opened the door. Everyone turned their head to look at me. All of the girls were glaring at me, and most of the boys started licking their lips….i shuddered when I saw that. I started to get nervous because everyone was staring at me, but I walked over to the teacher with a lot of confidence.

" Hi, I'm Mackenzie Styles the new student" I said.

" Yes, Miss Styles you are very late, but I will excuse you because you are new, and my name is Miss Baker" she said,

" I'm sorry miss baker I lost track of time" I apologized.

" just don't make it a habit" she warned " now go sit next too…..Mr. Black." she said.

All of the girls in the class glares intensified. Jacob looked happy that I was sitting next to him.

" hey" I said.

" hi, wow you really know how to make an entrance" he said.

" well, my name is Mackenzie" I laughed.

Miss Baker told us to be quiet after that. When class finished I compared my schedule to Jake's.

" awwwww we only have Bio and lunch together " I complained.

" yeah that sucks but at least we have Bio and lunch" he said.

Why couldn't we just be in the same classes it would make my life so much easier. But everyone doesn't always get what they want.

Ok people how was that , I tried my best and I need you to tell how I did by reviewing. And I'm trying to update everyday but school just started and I have tons and tons of coursework to do so don't be to surprised if you don't see an update everyday…..but I will try my best…please people I need you to review so I can know if I'm doing good with the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Jacob's POV

I was just sitting in class bored to death. Miss Baker was talking non-stop and she has an annoying nasal voice. I thought I was going to die of boredom in that class when the door opened and my angel walked in. She looked stunning wearing a short skirt, black tights and heels. Her shirt is what really caught my attention. It had a drawing of a wolf on it. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. All the girls were glaring at her and the guys were just drooling over her. "They should not be looking at her like that she is mine" I angrily thought. I started shaking slightly but stopped when I saw her make her way to me. I didn't want to freak her out so I just smiled at her.

"Hey' she said to me.

'Hi, wow you really know how to make an entrance' I said.

What the hell am I thinking "make and entrance' she didn't make any entrance she just came in like a normal student she probably thinks I'm weird for saying that. But she just laughed.

'well, my name is Mackenzie" she said.

We didn't get to talk much after that because Miss Baker told us to be quiet. When class was over we compared our schedules and we only had geo, bio and lunch together. The rest of the day was boring until we came to lunch. I sat down at the usual table with the guys waiting for Kenzie.

'So Jake I hear that Mackenzie is in the building' Quil said.

'Yeah she was in my geo class this morning' I said.

'Kenzie is at this school…..well that is fantastic" Paul said smiling.

'Knock it off Paul' Jared said "Mackenzie is Jacob's imprint not yours"

'so what, I think she likes me better than Jake' Paul said smirking.

I was gonna get up and punch him in the face, when I saw Kenzie coming this way.

' hey guys' she said smiling.

The table erupted in choruses of hey's and hi's.

" hey Mackenzie' Paul said wiggling his eyebrows.

" hi Paul' she said uninterested.

Ha, she's not even interested in him the slightest. She sat down next to me and started to chew her food very slowly. That burger looks real good on her plate, I wonder if she'll notice if I take it. I went to grab for it when she hit me on my hand with the spoon.

'DON'T TOUCH MY BURGER" she yelled at me.

"sorry" I apologized "but I was really hungry".

"I don't care you should have just asked me instead of trying to steal" she said.

' I'm sorry Kenzie please forgive me" I begged.

"ok your forgiven" she said with a smile.

"whipped" I heard all the guys whisper.

I was about to tell them off when I saw Kenzie slipping the burger onto my plate.

"here you can have it I'm full" she said.

God I love this woman.

Mackenzie's POV

"So Kenzie how was your day so far" Embry asked.

" well besides being late to class and getting glares from girls my day has been pretty good" I answered truthfully.

Me and the guys talked about random stuff for a little when I got up to get some tissue. On my way back some girl tried to trip me. She had on the world's shortest skirt and a skimpy shirt her and her hair was dyed blonde.

'you should keep your foot under the table because no one wants to see what color your wearing" I said.

She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish then she got up.

' who do you think you are talking to me like that" she said.

' I think I'm Mackenzie Styles" I said smirking.

"you are such a fake' she said' 'you think that you can just come here and try to rule my school and take my boyfriend.

'BOYFRIEND' I thought. She can't be meaning Jake. Right? Wait why did I even think of Jake's name?

" you should be the last one calling someone fake because if I look on your back I would probably see I sign that says made in china. I said back to her.

'oohhhh' we heard everyone say.

She gasped then threw water on my shirt.

. ' ohhh she did not just throw water on one of my favorite shirts" I thought. I grabbed the piece of cake what was on the table and slammed it right in her fake face.

" ahhhhh" she screamed.

" why are you screaming cake doesn't stain plastic" I said.

Everyone busted out laughing at that. She was humiliated that she just stomped out of the cafeteria with her little clique trailing behind her.

I smirked satisfied at what I had done and walked back to the tabled.

' are you alright Kenzie' Jake asked frantically.

'we didn't even fight why would you ask if I'm ok?' I questioned him.

' I was just…..never mind" he said.

'Kenzie that was totally AWESOME!" Seth shouted. ' I never knew you had it in ya"

The boys were going on and on about how they never expected me to say something like that, Jake even looked a little impressed, maybe he might like me. 'yes' I thought.'' wait…NO'. What am I thinking? I have a crush/possible boyfriend already. I was overreacting in my head when I saw the principle come out with 'made in china" she was smirking at me.

' MACKENZIE STYLES'. He boomed over the cafeteria silencing everybody.

I gulped and walked over to him. ' hi sir, nice tie you got their" I said trying to lighten the mood.

' Silence girl, I heard that you harassed my daughter today is that true? He asked.

' I DID NOT harass her she is the one who…..DAUGHTER! THIS PIECE OF PLASTIC IS YOUR DAUGHTER' I shouted.

' how dare you talk about my Brittany like that" he said.

'of course her name had to be Brittany" I thought rolling my eyes.

' I don't know what the rules were at your last school miss styles, but we don't tolerate this type of behavior" he said. ' because you are new to this school I will just let you off with a warning' he said glaring.

'thank you daddy" Brittany said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her and walked out of the cafeteria. 'I can't believe this, out of all the people to make enemies with I chose the principle's daughter'. ' how do I get myself into these messes" I thought in my head. Plastic Barbie walked away while bumping my shoulder. I bit back a comment and just walked back to the table with the guys.

'Couldn't one of you guys tell me she was the principle's daughter" I asked.

'you didn't ask' the said in unison.

The rest of my day consisted with people talking about me saying. 'she stood up to Brittany' or ' she sure told Brittany off' oh and here's one I hear a lot ' she is the new queen bee at school'. Gosh, people can be so irritating. Speaking of irritating I should go and call my irritating best friend, but I'll call her later. The only good thing about today was that it was a Friday so I gots the whole weekend and yea I said gots.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Mackenzie POV

'CHEERS TO THE FREAKIN WEEKEND YEAAAAAA' I sung while I was driving home. I can't wait tell I get home. Today has just been drama filled. 'Let's see when I get home I'll do my homework, take shower, have dinner and maybe I can call Jake to see if he wants to do something tomorrow. I pulled into the driveway of my home and got out. I went up to my room and changed into something more comfortable. A fold over yoga pants, Nike Indy steamless top and gray knitted slippers. I put my hair in a messy bun with two headbands over it. I went down to stairs and saw my mom in the kitchen.

'hi mom' I said walking into the kitchen while grabbing an apple.

'Hey sweetheart how was your day' my mom asked.

'it was dramalicious' I said taking a bite out of the apple

Mom laughed. 'well what caused your day to be _dramalicious_' she asked.

'Well' I started. 'I found out that I have some classes with Jake then I had lunch with all the guys and then went up to get a napkin some girl tried to trip me so then I told her off then she asked who do I think I am then I told her that I think Mackenzie Styles then she called me fake so then I told her that she was made in china then she threw water on my shirt so then i slammed cake into her face then she went and got the principle who is actually her dad then he just let me off with a warning because I was new then she bumped my shoulder when she walked away and now the whole school is calling me the new queen bee' I said in one breath.

My mom was biting her lip something that she does when she is thinking.

'well Kenzie' she started 'As your friend I will have to say that if she says something to you just let your Latina side come out and show her that you are not afraid of her or her father, but also as your mother I have to say that you shouldn't let too much of your Latina come out, if she keeps bugging you just put her in her place' mom said.

See, this is why I love mom she gives me the perfect advice for anything.

'Thanks mom you always know the right thing to say' I said hugging her.

'you're welcome sweetheart' she said hugging me back.

'hey mom, what are you cooking for dinner' I asked.

'lasagna, why?' she asked.

'I wanted to invite Jacob over for dinner' I said.

'sure, I don't mind' she said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jake's number. It rang 4 times before someone picked up.

'hello' I heard his deep voice.

'hey Jake, its Mackenzie' I said.

'hey Kenzie what's up' he said.

'nothing much, you?' I asked.

'same old, same old' he said.

'well I was wondering, do you want to some over for dinner today' I asked.

The line went silent for a little while and I took that as a no.

'I mean you don't have to come I just thought that...'

'NO I mean no its okay I want to come to dinner, what time?' he asked.

'how about seven' I asked.

'seven is fine by me' he said.

'well I guess I'll see you tonight' I said.

'yeah' he said 'bye'

'bye' I said.

After I got off the phone I went up to my room and did all of my homework, which took me like 3 hours then I went and exercised for about an hour, I was tired and sweaty when the doorbell rang. I thought that mom or dad were going to get it so I just sat and continued drinking my water. Then the doorbell rang again and again and again. Frustrated I sighed and got up to open the door. When I opened it my mouth dropped to the floor. Jacob was standing in front of me.

'uhhh hey Jake what are you doing here' I asked.

'you invited me over for dinner' he said.

' yeah but I told you seven' I said.

He chuckled at me. why was he chuckling.

'why are you chuckling' I said getting angry.

'Kenzie when was the last time you looked at the clock' he said.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:03. O.M.G I am standing here sweaty and in sweats in front of Jacob Black….kill me now. I stared at him for a few seconds then I screamed and ran into the kitchen.

'MOMMMMMM I need to you to stall Jake while I get ready' I asked frantically.

' but Kenzie im….'

'PLEASE Mom , look at me I can't have dinner looking like this' I said.

'ok but hurry' she said.

' thank you mommy' I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I dashed up to my room and into my closet. I was throwing clothes all around my room. Wait a minute, why am I even stressing about this? It's just Jake right it's not like he is my boyfriend or my crush or anything. Well I kinda have a tiny crush on him but it's not anything major. Oh who am I kidding I have a humongous crush on the boy…..but it's not like I'll ever tell him that. Besides he already has a girlfriend….i think. I hurriedly threw on a night walker emo scene shirt, some purple and pink splattered leggings, over the leggings i had on a ripped jean skirt and for shoes I had purple, black and gray supras. I bedazzled myself my putting on some juicy couture cut stud earrings. I brushed my hair up and put it into a high pony tail. I swiped on some mascara and lip gloss. It still felt like something was missing so I put a purple flower clip in my hair. Satisfied with my look I went down stairs to see my mother and Jake talking.

'oh Kenzie there you are I thought you were going to take forever to get dressed' mom said.

'wow Kenzie you ummmm you look nice' Jacob stuttered.

I blushed. 'thanks you look nice to' I said shyly.

It was an awkward silence for a little while till I heard my dad and Kenna come inside the house.

'I'M HOME' dad shouted.

' hi daddy, hi Kenna' I said giving them both kisses on the cheek.

'hi sweetheart, how was your day' daddy asked me.

'interesting' I replied.

'well who is this' dad said referring to Jacob.

'oh daddy this is Jacob Black, Billy Black's son, Jake this is my dad Byron Styles' I introduced.

' so your Billy's boy, wow you sure are tall do you play basketball' dad asked him.

'no sir' Jacob replied ' I don't play any sports'

'ohhh what a shame, anyway Jacob I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here' dad asked.

'I invited him over' I said moving closer to Jacob.

Daddy's whole expression changed when I said that.

'oh really' he said eyeing Jacob up and down.

'yes, really daddy now can we all go and eat' I said impatiently.

'sure let's eat' dad said glaring at Jacob.

I don't get daddy's attitude. At first he seemed to like Jacob but now he's looking at Jake like he just ran over his puppy. Geez it's not he is my boyfriend or anything, he is just a friend who I invited over for dinner.

The tension at the dinner table was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I was going to sit next to Jacob but then daddy said that he would like for me to sit next to him, so I sat next him bringing Jake with me, he was sooooooooo not happy with that. Then while everyone was talking about school dad randomly tells me that my skirt is too short and that I need to change it. I looked at him with a disbelieving look on my face. He didn't have a problem before I said that I invited Jake over here so why the change of heart?

' it was really nice getting to know you Jacob you are a charming young man' mom said smiling.

'you too Mrs. Styles and your cooking is amazing' Jake said.

'oh thank you sweetie, and call me Maria' mom said.

'you're welcome Maria' he said.

Mom nudged my dad to tell Jacob goodbye.

'goodbye Jacob' dad said with an annoyed look on his face.

'bye Mr. Styles' Jake said.

Dad rolled his eyes and walked back inside. Mom gave Jacob and apologetic look and a hug before she went inside.

'well, that dinner didn't go quite as planned' I said.

' how did you plan it' Jake said.

' well, I wanted it to be fun with everyone laughing, but it was so much tension in the room that you couldn't even crack a smile' I said.

'trust me I had fun eating your mother's cooking…and just being around you is fun' Jake said.

'really, how so' I questioned him.

' well you just have that fun aurora, and you have a contagious laugh' he said smiling.

' well I'm glad that you had fun eating my mom's food and enjoyed my aurora.' I said smiling.

'yeah' he said.

' I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind that I am spending so much time with you' I asked.

'girlfriend' he said ' I don't have a girlfriend'

'oh' I said but on the inside I was silently cheering.

' well I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind that I am spending so much time with you' he said.

'I don't have a boyfriend' I said.

Jake smirked a little before walking down the rest of the steps with me.

I was walking down the last step of the front porch when I tripped I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but I found myself in big, warm arms.

'are you alright' he said frantically.

' yeah I'm fine' I said embarrassed

When I looked into his eyes I sweat it was just like us meeting again. I got lost staring into his chocolate orbs. His eyes held a lot of emotion in them happiness, joy, cheerfulness but they also held sad emotions like betrayal, sadness and despair and is the….love I see in them.

I think he noticed that he was holding me too long at let go. He was clearing his throat.

'sooooo, uhhh are you ummmm busy tomorrow' he stammered.

' no why' I asked.

'well me and the guys are going to hanging out at Sam and Emily's place I thought you might wanna come' he asked nervously.

I wouldn't mind going I mean I get to see the guys again and I get to see Emily and Kim.

'yeah I would love to go' I said smiling.

' really, ok then I guess I'll pick you up around 10ish' he said.

'10ish it is' I said.

'MACKENZIE ITS TIME TO COME INSIDE' I heard my father yell.

'COMING' I yelled back.

'so I guess I'll see you tomorrow' I said.

' yeah tomorrow' he said.

We were just awkwardly standing there I was thinking should I or should I not give him a hug. When he suddenly pulled me into his warm embrace.

' bye' he said to me.

' bye' I said.

I watched him walk away to his car and drive off. In my mind I was only thinking one thing I can't wait for tomorrow. What am I going to wear? Will Emily be happy to see me? I hope that Paul doesn't try to flirt with me again or I might just be sick to the stomach.

Ok how was that it is my longest chapter ever. Anyways I'm adding 3 more characters who will play major parts in this story you guys will meet them in the next chapter or the chapter after that. And Bella will come into play next chapter. So there's gonna be lots of drama. Anyways review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS.

Mackenzie's POV

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It was actually sunny today that's a first. I looked at the time and saw that I had a couple more hours before Jake picks me up. I have been neglecting Ericka I think it's time that I call her. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

'¡Hola' I heard her voice. ( hello)

'hey Ricka que me Kenzie 'I said.( hey Ricka it's me Kenzie)

There was a pause for a couple seconds before she answered me.

'"Kenzie OMG Te he echado de niña' Ericka said. ( Kenzie OMG I missed you girl)

Did I mention that I was from Colombia and Spanish is my family's native tongue. Ricka Doesn't speak English very well. She only knows ' hi, my name is Ericka'.

'Te extraño Ricka demasiado, siento que he estado descuidando' I said. ( I miss you too Ricka sorry that I have been neglecting you).

'está bien que sé lo ocupado que está tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida, ah y tengouna mala noticia. She said. (it's ok i know how busy you are trying to adapt to your new life, oh and i have some bad news'.

'lo que es' I asked. (what is it).

'Ryan y Vanessa comenzó a salir con' ( Ryan and Vanessa started dating).

My mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

'¿qué' I asked opening and closing my mouth like a fish. ( what)

'Sí es cierto que el comenzó a salir tan pronto como la izquierda y oí Ryan diciendo a los chicos que sólo querían entrar en los pantalones, y que iba a romper con tarde, lo siento hun. Yo no quería decirle, pero que tenía que decir' she said. (yeah it's true they started dating as soon as you left and i overheard Ryan telling the guys that he only wanted to get in your pants, and he was gonna break up with you afterwards, I'm sorry hun. I didn't want to tell you but i had to tell you).

Me and Ericka were talking about it for the next two hours, and in those two hours she made me feel a lot better and I told her about Jake and being the good friend she is she told me to go for it. I feel better to because now I have nothing holding me back from being with Jake.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00. Time to get ready.

I took a quick shower, washed my hair and conditioned it, brushed my teeth and shaved my legs. I moisturized my skin before looking for something to wear.

'what to wear, what to wear' I said out loud.

I finally settled on an aqua hello kitty adorbs tank top, yellow low-rise skinny jeans and aqua converse. I accessorized with aqua flower ring, yellow heart shaped earrings, and a band that says swagg. I straighten my curly hair, and then curled it; I put some hair bands around my arm just in case I want my hair up. I put on eye shadow, lipgloss, mascara and eyeliner.

I was admiring my reflection in the mirror, when I heard my mom shout.

'KENZIE JAKE IS HERE' mom shouted.

'I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC' I shouted back.

I looked at myself one more time before the walked down the stairs. When I came down Jacob had his mouth to the floor.

' hey Jake' I said smiling.

'hey Kenzie you look really pretty' he said.

'thanks' I said blushing.

'awwwww you two are so cute…wait let me take a picture' mom said.

'mother that's not necessary' I said through gritted teeth.

'oh I'm sorry it's just like I feel that you are going to prom' mom said.

'mom, I am only spending the day with my FRIEND' I said.

When I said friend Jacob looked like he was hurt, but he quickly masked his emotion.

' I know but it just feels like it….I remember when…' mom started.

' well mom, me and Jake have to go love you bye' I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Me and Jake went to the car and he opened the door for me.

'thanks' I said.

'no problem' he said.

The drive to Emily's house was short. We talked about our hobbies, and I found out that he actually built this car by himself.

' wow, you really made this car from scratch' I asked.

'yeah maybe you can come by my garage one day a watch me work on it' he said.

'I might just take you up on that offer' I said.

We arrived at Emily's house. The house suits her it was a dark brown house with many trees surrounding it and a cute little porch in the front. It was perfect for her and Sam.

Jacob opened the door for me again.

' wow, when you do that you make me feel like I'm the queen or something' I said.

' well you sure do look like the queen, so why not treat you like one' he said smiling.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and I'm sure my whole face looks like a tomato now.

'MACKENZIE' I heard my name being shout.

I turned around and saw Emily running outside to give me a hug.

' Emily' I said hugging her back. ' I haven't seen you in ages'

' yeah I'm so glad our here, come on Kim is inside'. Emily said.

I went inside the house. It so even cuter on the inside, it had a nice kitchen, a dining room and a living room. I saw a little door on the side of the living room so I figured it was a bathroom.

'KENZIE' all the boys came running up to hug me.

'hey guys' I said smiling. 'what's up'

'nothing much, we were just watch T.V come sit with us' Seth said.

I sat down with the guys it was only one sit left next to Paul and I REALLY didn't want to sit there.

' come on Kenz sit down' Paul said wiggling his eyebrows.

He really needs to stop doing that it creeps me out. Embry being the nice person he is got up and let me sit next to Jake. Paul looked a little peeved of at that.

' Thank you Embry' I said.

' you're welcome' he said.

Paramore's decode started playing from my pocket. Everyone turned their attention away from the t.v to me.

'Sorry' I said sheepishly.

' Hello' I said into the receiver.

'Kenzie adivinar lo que' I heard Ericka say. ( Kenzie guess what)

'Caray Ericka no tiene que ser tan fuerte lo que eser tan fuerte lo que es' I said holding the phone away from my ear. ( geez Ericka you don't have to be so loud, what is it).

'mis padres me dijeron que me puede pasar una semana por usted' she said squealing. ( my parents said that I can spend a week by you.

'ninguna manera' I said. ( no way)

'sí forma' she said. ( yes way)

We both screamed at the same time.

'así que cuando usted viene' I asked. ( so when are you coming)

'mis padres me dijeron ya sea la próxima semana o la semana siguiente' she said. ( my parents said next week or the week after.

'OMG que esto va a ser tan grande que puede ponerse al día, la práctica de nuestro dibujo y tengo algunas personas que quiero que conozcas' I said. (OMG this is going to be so great we can catch up, practice our drawing and i have some people i want you to meet).

'que' she said. (who)

'usted verá cuando llegue aquí, de todos modos me tengo que ir yo a hablar con usted más tarde. te amo' I said. (you will see when you get here, anyways i gotta go i'll talk to you later. love you).

'también te quiero' she said as she hung up the phone. ( love you too).

I hung up my phone and saw everyone staring at me.

' what' I asked.

' I didn't know you spoke spanish' Jake said.

' yea you do I told you when we first met' I pointed out.

' no, you told me that you were half spanish you never said that you could speak it' he said.

' well I can, it's actually my native tongue' I said.

' really' Jake said.

' so are you from Mexico or something' Quil said.

' Colombia actually' I said.

Everyone was just silently taking in that newfound information. Until we saw Emily come out of the kitchen.

' Dinner is ready everyone' she said.

As soon as she said that the boys got up like lighting and they piled into the kitchen.

' are they always like that' I asked.

' yep' she said sighing.

I went into the kitchen and saw the boys already hogging down all the food. Emily came out with a plate of food for me. I sat next to Jake and chewed my food slowly, savoring the taste. I looked at him and he was practically inhaling his food.

'slow down' I said. ' you don't wanna choke'.

' I'm not gonna choke because I have a big mouth and people with big mouths can put more food in their mouth…..unlike you who has a small mouth' he said smiling down at me.

' don't diss the mouth' I said defensively.

' I'm not dissing your mouth, I'm just saying that you have a small one and you shouldn't be eating that much food so I'll take it off your hands for you' he said while snatching my plate.

' hey, give it back' I said trying to reach my plate.

He held the plate up in the air out of my reach.

' what's the matter short stuff' he said jokingly.

Did he just call me short stuff? Oh hell no. I jumped on him and he fell sending us both crashing to the floor. He landed on his back and landed right on top of him. Our noses were touch.

I quickly got up off of him.

' ohh umm I'm ssorry' I stammered.

'It's ookk' he stuttered.

'GET SOME' I heard Jared yell.

My face was turning beat red as I covered my face with my hand.

' look what you morons did you embarrassed her' Jake said trying to take my hands off my face.

' come on Kenzie it's ok' Jake said.

The rest of the night consisted of the guys teasing me about falling on Jake. I was blushing through the whole night.

'well today was…..fun' Jake said as he walked me to my door.

' yeah it was nice spending time with you even if I got embarrassed and my face will now be red' I said.

' yeah' he said chuckling.

' sooooo umm about that offer to come and watch you work on your car…is it available for tomorrow' I asked hopefully.

' yeah you can come in around 11oclock if you want' he said.

' 11 is cool' I said smiling.

I reached up to hug him goodbye. He hugged me back

He let go of me and just stared at my face, then he did something that shocked me he kissed me on the lips. I swear I heard angels singing in the background. His lips felt so good against mine like they made just to be there. We pulled back for air.

'wow' we both said at the same time.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then' he said.

'yeah tomorrow' I said in a dazed voice.

He walked back to his car and drove away. I was just thinking one thing….I KISSED JACOB BLACK I gotta go tell Ricka. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

'Ricka Ricka Adivina qué. I said screaming into the receiver. ( Ricka Ricka guess what)

'por el amor de Dios Kenzie sus tres de la mañana ... más vale que sea una emergencia que me despertó' she said sleepily. ( for crying out loud Kenzie it's three in the morning what could you possibly want).

I forgot the time difference between us.

'Jacob sólo me dio un beso en los labios ...' I said. ( Jacob just kissed me…..on the lips.)

I was silent for 5 seconds before she started screaming.

'OMG Kenzie esto es genial, te he dicho que te gustaba ... cuando vas a ver entre si de nuevo' she asked frantically. ( OMG Kenzie this is great, I told you he liked you….when are you going to see each other again).

'Mañana' I said. " voy a verlo trabajar en su coche' ( Tommorow, I going to watch him work on his car.)

'hay que mirar mañana lindo, ¿qué estás pensando en usar?' she said. ( you have to look cute tomorrow, what are you planning on wearing.)

'No he elegido un traje todavía' I said. ( I haven't chose an outfit yet.)

'Abot cómo la ropa que llevaba cuando fue de compras con Marisol' she said. ( how about the outfit you wore ehen we went shopping with Marisol)

'Sí, pero voy a añadir una sudadera con capucha para' I said. ( yeah, but I'll a hoodie to it).

I suddenly heard Ericka's mom shouting at her to get to bed.

'Lo sentimos, Kenz me tengo que ir, pero cuéntamelo todo el día de mañana' she said. ( sorry Kenz, I gotta go but tell me all about tomorrow)

'yo bye' I said. ( I will bye).

I hung up the phone and got ready for bed. I took a shower and then put on my pajamas which consisted of a pink juicy couture flannel pajama bottom, a I heart hearts shirt and my cookie monster slippers. My hair was still wet and didn't want to get sick so I French braided and fell on my pillow. I was lying down for 5 minutes before I drifted into slumber.

(**Note: the italic writing means that Mackenzie is dreaming)**

_I was in a blank room in my pajamas and I was alone._

'_hello' I shouted. But it just echoed of the walls._

'_is anyone here' I called._

'_Weird' I thought to myself. I started to walk but it felt like someone was following me._

'_Harmony" I heard a voice say._

'_hello, who's there' I said._

'_Harmony' it said again._

_I was getting a little freaked out. So I started running and then I saw a picture on the wall. It had a man and a woman smiling down at a baby girl in their arms. They looked so happy._

' _Harmony' I heard the voice again._

'_what do you want' I said back._

'_come back to me' it said._

'_who are you' I asked trying to follow the voice._

' _come back to me' the voice said trailing off._

'_wait don't go' I said._

I shot up out with a scream out of my bed of my bed sweat glistening on my forehead. I looked at the time 4:25. My parents came running into my room.

' what happened' my dad said holding a baseball bat.

'nothing daddy just a bad dream' I said.

'are you ok now…do you want to talk about it' mom asked coming closer to me.

'no I'm fine now' I reassured her. She nodded and her and dad went back to their room.

I tried to go back to sleep but it was pointless, so I grabbed my art pad and started sketching. I was drawing the same picture from my dream. It was so hard trying to capture the woman's stunning hazel and green eyes her blonde hair was a radiant as the sun. The man had light brown hair and onyx eyes he was extremely handsome. The little baby girl looked like a gem in her jewel incrusted tiara, but she looked familiar I just can't put my finger on it.

I looked at the time and saw that it was soon time to get ready to go by Jake. I took a bath instead of a shower to calm my nerves from the dream. I got out and got ready. I had on a living dead neon ribcage t-shirt, short cuffed shorts and a pair of black and blue supras. I put on some heart shaped juicy couture earrings, a wolf ring and my heart locket that I got from my grandmother. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail. I figured it was going to be cold so I grabbed my bad wolf hoodie. I put on some eyeliner, mascara and gloss stuffed my phone into my pocket and grabbed my keys.

' hey mom I'm going by Jake I'll be back before dinner' I said while grabbing a granola bar.

'ok have fun' she said.

I went to my car and put in my favorite c.d. Soon Bruno Mars was blasting through the speakers. I turned the volume on high and drove to Jake's.

' I'll catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya whoaaaa I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same, no you won't do the same' I sung along.

I soon pulled up into Jake's yard. The house was small but it had a homey feeling to it. It was perfect for Jake and Billy. I got out the car and knocked on the door.

'hello Mackenzie, what brings you here' Billy said answering the door.

'I came to see Jake, he invited me over today' I said smiling.

' he's inside the shed sweetie just go around the back and walk in he won't mind' he said.

'thanks' I said.

I walked around to the back of the house and saw the shed. It looked like bunch of walls pushed together.

'hello, Jake are you in here' I called out.

' I'm under here' Jake said as he came out from under his car.

He was wearing cutoff shorts and didn't have on a shirt and I was ogling him. He had muscles on top of his muscles.

'wow' I said to myself.

'are you checking me out' he asked smugly.

I quickly snapped out of my trance.

' no I was just looking at the piece of dirt on you' I said.

' really what dirt' he said still smirking.

'it's right there….let me get it' I said walking over to him.

I started rubbing the little smudge what was right on his abs. The smudge was long gone but I still was rubbing his abs.

' Kenzie, the smudge is gone' he said smirking.

I quickly jumped back.

'I know I was just making sure it was gone' I said trying to cover up my act.

' whatever Kenz' he said disbelievingly.

For a split second I saw him ogling my legs. Ha two can play at this game.

' are you checking out my legs Jake' I said smirking.

'no I wasn't' he lied.

' whatever Jake, but I don't have a smudge on my leg so there is nothing you can rub off' I said still smirking.

I went and threw dirt on my leg.

' hey' I said.

' here let me get that for you' he said advancing towards me.

He lifted me on the hood of the car like I weighted nothing.

He started rubbing my leg and man did it feel good…he needs to work in a spa or something. I had to resist the urge to moan.

I looked down at my leg and saw that the smudge was gone but he was still rubbing my leg. He looked at my face, then my lips, then my face again. I think he wants to kiss me, so this time I made the first move.

I softly kissed him on the lips he was surprised but then quickly kissed me back. Soon I had my hand around his neck and his around my waist. He started pulling on the hems of my shirt and I know that we had to stop.

' Jake we have to stop' I said but then he just started nibbling on my neck.

' come on Jake we have to stop what is Billy sees us, he might tell my dad and he might not let me see you anymore.

That caused him to get up.

' I'm so sorry Mackenzie I didn't know what came over me' he apologized

What is he apologizing for? That was one of the best kisses I had in my life.

' why are you apologizing, I loved that kiss' I said.

' yeah, but it felt like I was taking advantage of you' he said.

' no you weren't if anything I took advantage of you because I kissed you first' I said.

I was an awkward silence for a little while. I wonder if Jake and I are an item now.

' hey Jake' I started ' what exactly is this' I said gesturing towards me and him.

He was about to say something when we heard someone walking this way. I looked by the shed door and found an extremely pale girl. She had brown wavy hair and brown eyes, she has the girl next door type of beauty. Jake seemed to know her because his face changed into hundreds of emotions.

' Bella what are you doing here' he asked her.

So her name is Bella I figured her to be more of a Courtney.

' I came to see you….can we talk Jake' she asked.

' Sorry Bella, but I have a guest with me now' he said.

She finally looked over to me and her face turned into pure jealousy.

' who is she' she sneered at me.

Ohhh she wants attitude imma show her attitude.

' she is Mackenzie Styles' I said back with attitude.

' oh well I'm Bella Swan Jake's **best** friend' she said.

' I'm his girlfriend' I said smirking.

She looked shocked then confused then she looked angry.

'what' she said at Jake. ' you can't have a girlfriend what about me' she said.

' what about you Bella, you chose that leech over me' Jacob said to her.

' but, Jake I can't live without you please don't do this to me, don't do this to us' she said with tears in her eyes.

Man this girl can win an award for world's best actress.

' us, there is no us' he said back to her.

' Bella I don't know what you and Jake's history was but, he is mine now so you better back off' I said I could the Latina in my voice.

She glared at me one more time before to ran back outside to her car.

' Jake' I said facing him. ' what is your history with that girl'. I asked.

He motioned for me to sit down and he told me everything about how he and her were bestfriends until she moved away to live with her mom and then she just came back about 2 years ago and he got a big crush on her but she chose another guy ( Jacob calls him a leech). Then he and his family left and she was broken and Jake was the one who fixed her up again, but when her boyfriend came back she dropped Jake like a sack of potatoes. Now she wants them to be friends again.

'she is worse than I thought' I said to myself.

It was that day that I promised myself I would never do what Bella did to Jake.

How was that people I put my heart and soul into this chapter and it's the longest one yet. anyway how do you like Bella's character just let me know by reviewing and the 3 major characters that I told you about are going to come in play in the next chapter. And please people read Mackenzie's dream ( it is in italic) it plays a big role in this story. Anyway please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Jake's POV

After I told Kenzie about my history with Bella she had to leave so I walked her to her car. She looks annoyed, why did Bella have to come? But she said that she was my girlfriend and I'm not gonna lie I was doing a happy dance inside.

'Kenzie" I said.

'what is Jake" she said.

'are you my girlfriend' I asked.

'I don't know you tell me" she said.

'well do you want to be" I asked,

'sure, but you have to ask me properly" she said.

I dropped to the ground on one knee like I was proposing to her.

'Mackenzie Arianna Styles, would you be my girlfriend' I asked smiling.

A huge smile spread across her face.

' I would be honored" she said in a posh voice.

I picked her up and swung her around she was giggling the whole time.

' We still have daylight Kenz what do you wanna do' I asked her.

'ummmmmm, let's go to the beach" she said.

' okay let's go' I said.

' wait I have to go back home and change into my swimsuit' I she said. ' go and change then we'll drive to my house and go to the beach from there".

' ok gimme one sec" I said.

I jogged into my house told my father where I was going, grabbed and extra pair of shorts and went back to the car.

' ok I'm ready, let's go' I said.

I went to open the passenger side of the door when she tossed her keys at me. I looked at the keys then back at her.

'I knew you wanted to drive it from since you first saw my car" she said walking around to the passenger side.

I smiled and kissed her.

'Your too good to me babe' I said while starting up the car.

I felt the engine roar to life under me and I knew that I was going to have fun driving this car.

Mackenzie's POV

Jake was driving us to my house to change my clothes. I looked over at Jake and watched him drive (Man I feel like a creeper). Even when he's driving he is sexy, he had one hand on the wheel and one on my knee and I couldn't stop it from bouncing.

'what's the matter with you Kenz" he asked.

' nothing , I'm just excited to go swimming' I lied smoothly.

He seemed to buy it because he nodded then focused his attention back on the road.

We pulled up to my house and I told him to wait in the car while I changed. I ran up to my room and pulled out my ruffle juicy couture bikini, my slim wave print slippers and some feather and rhinestone earrings. I let my hair down and put a suede knotted turban headband over it. I put the shorts that I was wearing back on and put the shirt into my bag. I was walking downstairs and I saw daddy by the door. Crap he'll never let me outside wearing this. So I ran back up to my room and threw on a blue tie-dye maxi cover up.

'Hey, guys I'm going to the beach be back soon' I rushed out.

'Wait' I heard my father say.

Crap I was almost to the door.

'yes daddy' I said in my sweet voice.

' who are you going with' he asked.

'Jacob' I said 'and before you freak out mom said I could spend the day at Jacobs and now we are going to the beach so I already have permission'.

Dad turned around to look a mom.

'you let her spend the day with him' my father asked angrily.

'oh lighten up Byron' Mom said ' It's not like they are gonna be doing anything they are just friends.

Well this morning we were just friends but I can't let her know that we are dating now, Dad will never let me go.

'come on daddy please you raised me good so you know you can trust me' I said begging.

I sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

' ok but be back at 6:00' he said.

'THANKS DAD' I said while hugging him.

I ran back outside to the car and jumped in.

'ughhh you don't know how hard it was to convince daddy…I think that we should hide that we are dating from him'. I said to Jake.

He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

'if that's what you want then we will hide it from him' he said smiling at me.

I reached up and kissed him.

' thanks "I said.

We arrived at the beach and practically no one was here…..i only saw three girls one was a blonde with light brown highlights the other was a brunette and that last one was a redhead with orange lowlights.

It was like they knew I was staring at them and they turned and looked at me. They looked at me for 5 seconds before shock and recognition crossed their face, what is with people looking at me funny do I look crazy or something.

'Do you know those girls' Jake asked me.

'No I don't think so but they look vaguely familiar' I said still staring at them.

I turned my head for one second and when I looked back at them they were right up in my face.

'WHAT THE CRAP HOW DID YOU GET HERE' I shouted falling on the sand.

'Hi my name is Akira' the blonde said.

'I'm Cori 'the brunette said.

'What's up I'm Nina' said the redhead.

'ughhh hey I'm Mackenzie and this is my boyfriend Jacob' I said introducing us.

'Hey' Jake said wrinkling his nose.

I stared at them for a little while…. something was off about these girls.

Sorry about the late update people not that I'm busy or anything I just am too lazy to write and I forget about the story….i won't be able to promise you the exact date of another chapter until then bye


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Jake's POV

These girls smell off. They don't smell like leeches and they don't have red or gold eyes; I can hear a heartbeat from all of them. They weren't leeches and they weren't wolves. I didn't trust them to be around my imprint so I pulled Kenzie behind me and growled at them. I decided to test them.

'What are you' I said low enough that only a supernatural being could have heard me.

'Calm down would you, were not going to hurt your imprint' the brunette said. Ha she heard me so that means that they aren't human and how did she know Kenzie was my imprint?

'Imprint" I heard Kenzie ask 'what the hell is an imprint'.

' you didn't tell her' said the redhead.

'What are they talking about Jake' Kenzie questioned.

'Nothing Kenz' I reassured her.

'Jacob, what are they talking about' she asked in a stern voice.

I sighed I was in a huge predicament I couldn't tell her what an imprint was or what I was, she would run for the hills. I hate having to lie to her, but she's just not ready to hear the truth.

'I'll tell another time Kenzie' I promised.

She just gave me another look but, she left the matter alone.

' Wow, you haven't told her anything' said the blonde girl.

' Look' I started ' I don't know who or what you are, but stay out my business' I said to them in a hard voice.

' Jake, why are you talking to them like that ' Kenzie asked me.

' Yeah Jake why are you talking to us like that' said the red head.

They all started laughing and Kenzie was just standing there looking confused.

' So Kenzie, how are you' said the blonde.

' Its Mackenzie to you' I said.

' Jacob would you stop it I have a mouth I can answer on my own' she said to me.

That's it I can't take it being around these girls anymore. My inner wolf can't stand having these strange creatures around my imprint.

' Come on Kenz were leaving' I said pulling her arm.

' What, no I wanna stay' she said.

'Mackenzie come on I don't want you here' I said to her in a stern voice.

' Excuse me' she said pulling out of my grasp ' you don't own me, so don't talk to me like you do'

I sighed why does she has to be so difficult.

_Mackenzie POV_

What is Jacob's problem? He never acts like this. I mean yeah something does look sort of off about these girls but that is no reason to act totally rude to them. But that imprint thing they were talking about really is bugging me. How do they even know what that is? They aren't Quileute, and it looks like they are tourists. But then again they may not be. I mean come on who would want to visit this rainy place.

' Look Jake if you wanna go then go' I said to him.

He just huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. Something he does when he is nervous.

' Fine' He gave in.

' Thank you' I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

' So' I said looking at the girls 'what are you guys doing here'.

' Well we were just looking for some people' the red head Nina I think her name was said.

' Really who maybe we can help you find them' I said with a smile.

' Carlisle Cullen" Akira said.

I saw Jacob tense up beside me.

' The Cullens don't come on Quileute land' Jacob said staring them down.

' ok, then do you know where we can find them' said Cori.

'Forks' Jacob said as he turned his back and walked away.

' It was really nice meeting you' I said. ' I'll see guys later I guess'

" bye' they all said in unison.

I started running towards Jacob but his long legs were moving so fast that my short one's couldn't keep up with him.

' Jake' I shouted ' Jacob'.

He stop abruptly and I ran right into him.

'Geez Kenzie are you ok' he said.

' yeah I'm fine' I reassured.

He helped me up then he lifted me into his arms.

'AHHHHH' I screamed. ' JAKE PUT ME DOWN '

'you're too slow and we need to hurry up and leave'. He said jogging towards the car.

' Leave, but we just got here, I didn't even get to have one swim' I complained.

' Look' he started ' I'll bring you back to the beach another time but right now we have to leave'

Jake put me in the passenger seat, strapped me in, went over to the driver side and sped off.

' Jake what's the matter' I said touching his knee.

' I just remembered I have to do something for Sam' he said.

' Couldn't it wait' I asked.

' No, it couldn't' he said looking at me.

He pulled up onto my driveway and got out.

' wait how are you going to get to Sam's' I asked.

'I'll walk' he said.

I didn't want him to walk alone on the streets, but I guess my facial expression gave it away.

' Hey, come on don't look at me like that' He said brushing the hair out of my face.

' I just don't want you walking out there all by yourself' I said.

' I 'll be fine' he said reassuring me.

'I'll be back soon' he said kissing me on the lips.

"bye'' I said.

I watched him run down the street and sighed. I hope he's gonna be ok.

I walked inside and saw my parents in the kitchen.

' Hi sweetie your back earlier than I expected' my mom said.

' yeah, ummmmm Jake remembered he had something to do so we had to come back' I said sitting on the counter.

' so, he walked back' my dad asked.

' yeah' I said.

' what, why did he walked' my mom asked ' one of us could have drove him'.

' he insisted on walking' I said.

' Well, that's probably what keeps him in shape' my dad said.

'I'm gonna go to my room and study a bit' I said heading to the stairs.

I got to my room and I lied down on the bed. I threw on some pajamas and just stared out the window hoping that Jacob was ok.

Ok people I know I took ling to update but it's because I honestly forgot . anyway please review and if there is anything about the story you don't like just tell me and maybe I'll change it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Mackenzie's POV

I did everything I you could possibly do in this house. I studied, watched t.v, went on Facebook, cooked, and watered the plants and a whole lot of other things. I even stared at the fan while it moved .i did any and everything to get my mind off of Jake.

'Honey, are you ok, you've been pacing for 15 minutes' my mom asked.

'I'm fine mom' I said while checking my phone.

' I don't think you are, considering the fact that you have been checking your phone non-stop for the past 3 hours' my mom said.

'I'm just worried about Jake' I admitted.

'Kenzie, I'm sure he's fine' my mom said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

'If he's fine he would have called by now mom' I said to her.

' he's probably just busy Kenzie' my mom said.

' too busy to call? Too busy to send a text?" I said sitting down on the loveseat.

' well, Kenzie the only thing I can tell you to do is wait and be patient ' my mom said.

' I don't have a lot of patience' I said.

'Everything will be fine' my mom said as she got up and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and lied back on the couch. I checked my phone again, no new messages and no miss-calls.

'Jake where are you' I sighed.

I let my eyes fall as I fell asleep.

_Mackenzie's dream_

_I was walking in a blank room again, and the pictures were still there._

'_wait I second' I said ' I remember this'_

'_don't worry Harmony it's ok, don't worry'_

_That voice it's the same voice from that last dream I had._

' _what, where are you? Who are you?' I shouted looking around the room._

'_trust him, Harmony he will be fine' the voice said again._

'_trust who' I answered back._

'_trust him' the voice said fading._

' _wait, don't leave' I said trying to run after it._

_I stopped running when I saw a blank canvas on my left. I walked up closer and I saw a picture drawing itself on the canvas. It was a wolf with russet looking fur howling at the moon. _

' _what is this, why is this here.' I said trying to get a better look._

_I looked more closely at the picture and I saw a few other wolves in the background howling at the moon. I touched my hand on the picture and it went right through it._

'_Ahhhhh' I screamed._

_The picture was sucking me inside. I struggled with all my might to break free but it wouldn't budge. I fell straight into the picture. I was on the ground covered in dirt. When I looked up I saw Jacob and the rest of the guys staring at me with a sinister look on they're faces._

'_Jake' I said running up to hug him but he pushed me away and I fell to ground hard._

_I looked up at him and he just started laughing at me._

' _you stupid girl, did you really think that I actually liked you' he said to me._

_My heart just practically broke in half after hearing those words._

'_whaatt' I stuttered._

_The tears were falling fast from my face and everything was blurry. But then I saw Jacob shaking and he turned into a giant horsed sized wolf._

'_OHHH MY GOD' I screamed._

_The wolf started circling me like I was its prey. I tried to scramble myself up but I just fell again. The wolf looked at me one more time and then he pounced._

_End dream_

'AHHHHHH' I screamed shooting up from the love seat.

'WHAT'S WRONG' my mother came running into the room.

'just a nightmare' I said while trying to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

' that's the second time Mackenzie, are you sure you're ok' she said brushing the hair from my face.

' yeah I'm fine mom' I reassured her.

She still looked a little skeptical but gave in .

'I'm gonna take a shower' I said getting up.

I went into the shower and I tried to calm myself down.

' it was just a dream' I repeated to myself.

I came out and put an H&M tank top, some cotton logo shorts and some colorful socks. I braided my curly wet hair. I lied down on my bed when suddenly; I heard a tap at my window. I just stayed still thinking that it was a tree branch or something, but it tapped again.

'what the….' I said.

I went under my bed and pulled out my lucky baseball bat. I started creeping towards the window. When I opened the curtain, I saw Jacob soaking wet sitting on the tree that's next to my window. I opened the window.

'Jake, what are you doing here' I said.

' I came to see you' he said. ' let me in' .

I moved out of the way so he could jump in.

' why didn't you call me Jake, I was worried sick about you' I said.

'I'm sorry I left my phone at Sam's while we went out and did an errand' he said.

' what kind of errand' I questioned.

'just errands' he said.

If he thinks I'm gonna believe that he's crazy. But I just let it go because he looked tired.

'I' m really sorry Kenzie, please forgive me' he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

' it won't ever happen again' he said ' ever'.

I sighed at gave in.

'ok I forgive you' I said,

He ran up and gave me a huge hug and spun me around.

'ok, ok put me down now' I said giggling.

He put me down and I looked at him, but all I saw was that sinister look on his face I saw in my dream. I gasped and fell backwards.

'what's wrong' he said helping me up.

'nothing' I said stuttering ' I just thought I saw something outside' I lied.

'oh' he said.

It was a comfortable silence till I heard a wolf howl outside.

'crap' Jake said. ' I have to go'

' what' I shrieked ' what do you mean you have to go, you just got here'

'I know but I really have to go' he said.

I heard the wolf howl again and I got scared.

' Jake there is no way you are going out there' I said.

'it'll be ok Kenz I promise' he said.

'you said that this will never happen again, but its happening right now' I said angrily.

' I'll explain this another time Kenz, but I really have to go' he said.

He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

'just go' I said.

He sighed and was about to say something but the wolf howled again and he jumped out the window and ran off.

I just shut my window and closed my blinds.

I was too angry to even worry about Jake.

Ok people how do you like that chapter. Will Kenzie and Jake make up or break up? Review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHRACTERS

Jake's POV

'Oh man I know that Kenzie probably hates my guts right now' I thought to myself. I was currently running into the woods to phase. I had to leave her because two bloodsuckers were running through La Push. The pack and I have been trying to catch them all day but they keep splitting up and jumping up high into the trees. I quickly shed my clothes and transformed into a wolf.

' Hey Jake did you go to see Kenzie' Quil asked.

'yeah, we were in the middle of a conversation until Sam howled and I had to come running back, she was really mad' I said.

' I knew she would be mad, I did the same thing to Kim and she didn't talk to me for two weeks" Jared said.

I was replaying the scene between me and Kenzie through my mind.

' wow, man she looks pissed, you have some serious sucking up to do' Embry said.

'I wouldn't have to be sucking up to her if Sam didn't interrupt me from our conversation' I said angrily at Sam.

' I interrupted you because we need your help to protect the tribe, you are one of the strongest and fastest wolves Jake we need you here' Sam said.

' Yeah, but you could have waited a few seconds' I argued back.

' what if I waited and one of the leeches killed and innocent human, what would you have done' Sam shouted at me.

' I'm not the only wolf here Sam, I'm sure there is enough of you guys to kill two vampires without my help' I shouted back.

Sam knew I was right because he didn't respond for a few seconds.

'just drop it Jacob' he said to me.

' you know I' m right, why can't you just admit it?' I said to him.

'I SAID DROP IT JACOB' he shouted at me in an alpha command.

I had to drop that conversation, but I had a next one coming up.

' Well tomorrow when I see Kenzie I was going to tell her the secret" I said.

' ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU CAN'T TELL HER THE SECRET SHE'S NOT READY YET' Seth shouted at me.

'Seth' I said.

' Yeah" he answered.

'shut up' I said.

'Seth is right Jacob you haven't known Mackenzie that long, and I don't think that she's ready to find out about us' Sam said.

' what do you mean she's not ready' I questioned.

' I mean' Sam started ' that if you told her you were a shape- shifter she would probably send you to a mental hospital'.

' well, she's my imprint and I think that she's ready to know' I said confidently.

' Jacob, no Mackenzie won't take it very well' Sam said.

'Yes, she will and she will understand' I said.

'Jacob I forbid you tell Mackenzie anything about us' Sam said in an alpha command.

' That's not fair, all of the other imprints get to know and mine doesn't' I said

' we all waited, a couple of months before we told them, you're rushing into your imprint bond to fast.' Sam said.

' No I'm not' I argued.

' Yes you are, you've only known Mackenzie for about 3 days and your both already boyfriend and girlfriend? You haven't even taken her on a date yet' Sam said.

I had to admit he was right. But I just feel really close and connected to Kenzie like we've known each other for years. It doesn't feel weird to call her my girlfriends after only just 3 days.

' I know that it will feel like that Jacob, I think you should take things slower with Mackenzie' Sam said.

I guess he is right I am rushing into the imprint bond.

' ok I'll tell Kenzie that we should be friends, I think she would be ok with that' I said.

' Or maybe she'll be so devastated that she doesn't have a boy toy to play with anymore' Leah said.

' shut up, Leah' I shouted at her.

'it's true, she doesn't like you Jacob, she just wants you for one thing' Leah shouted at me.

'that's' it' I shouted.

I charged at Leah and bit into her side. She let out a yelp and tried to bite me back but and pinned her down and bit her leg.

' STOP BOTH OF YOU' Sam shouted in alpha command.

' Leah, why would you something like that about Mackenzie' Sam asked her.

'It's true' she said.

'Leah your just jealous because Kenzie and I have something that you will never have with Sam' I said venomously.

She just stood their stunned for a few seconds then she ran off into the night.

'Jacob go home for the night and cool down, Seth and Jared go look for Leah the rest of you follow me' Sam said.

I watched as all the guys went their respective ways. I sprinted home thinking about what i said to Leah. I know it was mean but she had it coming, I have no idea where she was getting all that crap from about Kenzie. Speaking ( or should I say thinking) of Kenzie I should stop by her house to see what she's doing. I stopped by her house and looked right up in her window. I could see her sleeping form breathing up and down steadily in her bed. I sighed and ran to my house. I went inside and saw that my dad was sleeping and snoring heavily in his bed. I went into my room and crashed on my too small bed. My head didn't even hit the pillow properly and I was already out like a light, dreaming about Mackenzie.

Mackenzie' POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I stretched and looked at the clock and saw that I had an hour and a half till I have to be at school. I went downstairs and saw my family at the table eating breakfast.

' Good Morning' I said.

' Good morning' my mom, dad and sister said in unison.

My mom put some pancakes and sausage on my plate and handed it over to me.

' thank you' I said.

' you're welcome sweetie' my mom said.

' Kenzie when is Jake coming over again' Makenna asked me.

I suddenly remembered about Jacob. He made me so angry last night. Ditching me like that after he promised he wouldn't do it again. Ughhhh I hope he doesn't say anything to me, because I don't feel in the mood to tolerate him.

' I don't know Kenna' I answered honestly.

' well tell him to come over because I want us to play airplane again' she said.

' I'll tell him' I promised.

I wasn't feeling in a good mood today I felt really lazy.

' Dad, can you drive me to school today' I asked.

'why, is something wrong with your car' he asked.

' No, I just feel sorta lazy today' I answered.

' ok i have no problem with that, but remember I have to drop Kenna to preschool too, so make sure you're ready on time' he said.

' well I' m gonna get ready now' I said.

I went upstairs to my room and took a shower. I was going to put on something what matched my mood. But, I didn't want to go to school to looking like a sleep deprived weirdo so put on my BB floral Dakota dress, my black lace up converse with pick laces and I had my Vivienne black Westwood bag. I put in some cube cluster earrings in my ear and Glitzy rock sterling necklace around my neck. I fixed my hair into a cute half messy ponytail. I sprayed on some of my favorite ocean mist perfume and stuffed my phone and keys into my bag.

' I'm ready' I said running down the stairs.

' Bye Kenzie, bye Kenna both of have a good day' mom said kissing us both on the cheek.

' Bye mom' I said back to her.

I went into the front seat of dad's car and waited as he strapped Kenna into the back seat. He came into his driver seat and swiftly pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road.

' why didn't you want to drive to school again' dad asked.

' I told you, I just felt lazy today and I didn't feel like driving' I said while playing with the radio.

He just nodded his head and turned his attention back to the road. Soon we pulled up into La Push High School.

' Do you need a ride home' Dad asked me.

' No I'll find a ride' I said to him.

I stretched over and kissed him on the cheek then I stretched and gave Kenna a kiss.

' Bye guys I said as I got out of the car.

I watched as my dad pulled off and I started to walk away.

' Kenzie' I heard my name being shouted. I turned around and saw Jacob running towards me.

' what do you want Jake' I asked annoyed.

' I just wanted to see you, since last night' he said.

' you really hurt me' I said.

' I know and I'm so sorry' he apologized.

' just saying sorry isn't going to fix anything Jake' I said.

'well what is' he asked.

' I don't know, you tell me you started the whole thing' I said.

Jake ran his fingers through his hair.

' i know that this is going to sound really random but I need to talk to you' he said.

' ok' I said confused.

' Do you think where moving too fast in this relationship.' He asked.

I was stunned by this question is he trying to break up with me, after we just got together.

' Are you trying to break up with me' I asked.

' no I'm just asking' he said.

I thought about it and I think he is right, we are moving too fast in this relationship. We only met like 3 days ago.

' yeah, I do think that we are moving a bit too fast' I answered honestly.

It was an awkward silence for a little while after that.

' So where do we go from here' Jake said.

' How about we just be friends' I asked.

He pondered over it for a little while till he finally decided.

' alright friends' he said holding out his hand.

I took it and we shook.

Me and Jacob Black just went from Boyfriend and Girlfriend to friends…. And I'm 100% ok with that.

Sorry about the late update people. Remember to review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Mackenzie's POV

Ok remember how I said I was 100% ok with me and Jake as just friends. I take that back I am NOT ok with it. As soon as we walked in school all the girls were hovering over Jake and literally dragged him away from me. That sent my satisfaction with us being friends to 90%. Then afterwards my physics teacher gave us a group assignment and paired Jake up with a girl who was flirting with him right in my face, my meter dropped to 70%...but at least Jake didn't flirt back with her. Now what really pissed me off was at lunch when me and Jake were talking and that Brittany chick sat down and starting feeling up Jake's muscles and batting her eyelashes. Now that sent my meter to 40% and now I regretted letting Jake go. School finally finished and I rushed outside to wait for my dad to pick me up, when I suddenly remembered that I told him that I'll find a ride. WHY DIDN'T I TAKE MY CAR?

' Hey Kenzie, what are you still doing here' Jake asked running up to me.

' my dad drove me to school today and I told him that I would find a ride' I said.

'soooo have you found ride yet?' he asked.

'not yet but I guess I can ask Kim or-' I started but he cut me off.

'I can drive you' he quickly offered.

' really, are your sure it's no problem" I asked.

' no, come on' he said as he pulled my wrist towards his car.

He opened the door for me and I slipped inside. I was just admiring his car and I saw a picture of me on the dash board.

' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken that without your permission' Jake said embarrassed.

I jumped at the sound of his voice….I didn't even hear him get in the car. I looked at him and saw that his cheeks were turning a pink color though it was kind of faint next to his russet skin.

' no, it's ok, but when did you take it' I asked.

' the day when we were at Emily's' he said.

Ohhh now I remember from the outfit I was wearing in the picture.

' well I don't mind if you have a picture of me in your car' I said leaning back in the seat waiting for him to start the car.

But he was just staring at me like how he was staring at me when we first met on the beach.

'Helloooo, Jake I'm sorry to interrupt your staring but I kinda need to get home' I said waving my hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it and started the car. None of us talked during the car ride to my house. He soon pulled up onto my driveway and I thanked him and got out of the car.

'Kenzie wait' Jake said from his car.

I turned around and looked at him waiting for him to respond.

' do you want to hang out tomorrow after school' he asked.

' I thought we were just friends now' I said.

' what friends can't hang out together' he asked in a sarcastic tone.

' yeah, but I mean we just broke up' I said trying to reason with him.

' ok then I understand if you don't want to hang out with me' he said sadly.

He looked like a sad puppy and I felt so bad.

' Jake wait, we can hang out tomorrow' I said.

His face broke out in a giant smile.

' ok meet me at my garage at 4oclock' he said as he pulled off.

I smiled to myself and walked inside my house into the living room and I saw my father standing there with his arms folded.

' why did Jacob drop you off" he said with a straight face.

' wow, not even a 'hey Kenzie' or even 'how was your day' I said as I set my bag down.

' Mackenzie Arianna Styles, why did Jacob drop you home' he said with the same expression.

' I told you that I would find a ride home' I said.

' but why Jacob? Of all the people in your school you had to ride with Jacob' he said angrily

' so what if I rode with Jacob, he's my friend and he offered me a ride' I said.

He still didn't know that me and Jake dated, but even thought my dad is making me mad right now, I don't want him to have a heart attack.

' that's it I forbid you to see him ever again" He said.

' DAD' I shouted loudly.

So loudly that my mom came running into the room.

' what is going in here' she said as she struck her mom pose.

' dad forbid me to see Jacob just because he gave me a ride home' I said to her.

' Byron" my mom scolded.

' Maria they could've been doing god knows what in that car" he said trying to make her see his point.

'he gave her a ride home, you should be grateful that he offered and she didn't ride home with some creep who could've abducted her' my mom said.

' but Maria' my dad whined.

' no your acting like a child now' she said in her mom voice.

' Kenzie you can see Jake whenever you like' mom said.

Haha my mom totally wears the pants in their relationship. In your face dad.

I walked up the stairs to my room but not before I stuck my tongue at my dad. I plopped down on my bed and started my homework. I quickly finished it then decided to call Ericka.

'Hola Ricka' I said into the receiver (Hey Ericka)

'¿dónde has estado Kenzie, se siente como que no he hablado con usted en las edades" she said. (where have you been Kenzie, it feels like i haven't talked to you in ages)

'Lo sé, pero he estado tan ocupado últimamente que me olvidé de llamarte ... lo siento' I said. (I know, but I have been so busy lately that i forgot to call you...i'm sorry)

'Está bien, sólo que no lo volvería a hacer" she said in a military like voice (It's ok just don't do it again)

'Sí mam' I said back to her ( yes mam).

She chuckled then asked me a question that I have been dreading.

'Entonces, ¿cómo es la relación entre tú y Jake? ¿Ha usted tomó en una fecha todavía?' she asked in an excited tone. (so how's the relationship between you and Jake? Has he took you on a date yet?)

'por eso ... yo y Jake se rompió esta mañana" I said waiting for her to blow up (about that...me and Jake broke up this morning)

'QUÉ!... ¿cómo podría romper si acabas de llegar, junto' she said loudly into the receiver. ( WHAT!...how could you break up you just got together)

'Lo sé, pero los dos pensamos que estábamos avanzando rápidamente en la relación" I said trying to make her reason. (I know but we both thought that we were moving fast in the relationship).

'moviendo demasiado rápido por favor ... ustedes había verdadero amor pasando allí' she said. (moving too fast please...you guys had true love going on there)

'no era el verdadero amor que era sólo un flechazo mutuo' I said falling back onto my pillows. (it wasn't true love it was just a mutual crush)

'bien lo que usted diga' she said in a sarcastic tone. (ok whatever you say)

(tema de todos modos nueva ... cuando vas a venir por aquí) I asked. ( anyway new topic….when are you coming over here).

'no sé, probablemente cuando aprendo algo de Inglés' she said. ( I don't know probably when I learn some English)

'así que usted puede encontrar a un tutor en algún lugar de Colombia ... no el señor Gómez hablan Inglés ¿por qué no le preguntas' I said. (well you could find a tutor somewhere in Colombia...doesn't Mr. Gomez speak english why don't you ask him)

'No sé que me asusta un poco ... pero supongo que podría pedirle' she said (i don't know he creeps me out a little...but i guess i could ask him).

I heard her sob a little.

'Ericka lo que está mal' I asked her gently ( Ericka what's wrong)

'Nada ... es solo que te echo de menos ... las cosas no han sido lo mismo sin ti" she said crying. (Nothing...it's just that i miss you...things haven't been the same without you here)

'Te extraño demasiado Ricka' I said starting to cry ( I miss you too Ricka)

We both were on the phone sobbing and saying we missed each other for about a half hour. Then we told a joke about something that happened at school and we both couldn't stop laughing, until Ricka had to go. After that I went downstairs to eat dinner with my family.

' I thought I heard you crying upstairs" my mom asked.

' yeah, I was" I answered.

' why' she asked.

' I called Ricka and we were just talking then she just started crying and saying that she missed me and I miss her too' I said.

' sweetheart I know you miss Colombia but, La Push is great" my mom trying to make me feel better.

' it's not as great as Colombia" I said stubbornly.

' now your just being stubborn' she said.

' why couldn't I stay there? I could have just lived with nana and papa' I said.

' Because Kenzie we are a family and family's stay together. Now I don't want to hear any more of this foolishness' my mom said sternly.

' But nana and papa are family they are my grandparents why can't-' I started.

' **NO MACKENZIE YOUR NOT GOING BACK TO COLOMBIA AND THAT'S FINAL**' my mom shouted at me.

I sat there stunned. My mom never raised her voice at anyone, she was usually calm collected and sweet. She sounded so angry that Makenna started crying, dad was just sitting there just as surprised as I was. She must have finally noticed everyone's expression and recomposed herself.

' I'm sorry sweetheart it's just that….I don't want to lose you' she started as she came around to me ' your **my** **daughter** and I love you very much"

'I love you too mom' I said hugging her.

She got back up and went to calm Makenna down. I lost my appetite and went upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. I threw on my pajamas and lied down on my bed. I was thinking about what my mother had just said. She said '**my** **daughter**' with so much emphasis. Maybe she just was still a little angry. I heard a knock on my door and my father came inside.

' Hey baby girl' he said sitting on my bed.

' hi daddy, what is it' I said sitting up.

' I just want to apologize for how I was acting earlier today, your sixteen but I still thought that you were six…..it just felt like I was going to lose you-' he started.

' I forgive you dad, you were just looking out for me some fathers don't even care what their children do, but you care and that shows that you love me' I said hugging him.

' I do love you Kenzie, very much' he said hugging me back.

' I love you to daddy' I said.

He pulled back and looked at my face moving some of the hair strands out of my face.

' look at you, you're so beautiful I guess I should have expected that boys would want to date you' he said.

He sighed and looked at me again.

' you are allowed to date Jacob if you want, but I don't want to be a grandfather soon' he said.

'DAD' I shouted whacking him with my pillow.

Wait he said that I could date Jake if I want to. I guess I should tell him that we already dated.

' ummm dad about the dating Jacob thing' I asked.

'what is it I thought that you liked him' he asked.

'well me and Jacob already dated and we broke up this morning' I said.

My father just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face.

' you already dated him' he asked.

' yeah' I answered.

' and you guys broke up today' he said.

'yeah' I said waiting for him to ground me.

'and you're going to hang out with him tomorrow' he asked with the same expression.

' yeah' I answered.

I expected him to blow up but he just pulled his lips together and nodded.

' well then I'm happy that you two remained friends' he said in a strained voice.

' yeah me too dad' I said still waiting for him to blow up.

' well goodnight Kenzie' he said as he kissed me on my forehead and walked out of my room.

Wow he didn't freak out. I was so not expecting that. I went and lied down again and was about to drift into dreamland when I heard my dad screaming and saying 'SHE ALREADY DATED HIM' over and over. I just chuckled and submitted to my slumber.

***************Mackenzie's Dream******************************

_I was in the same room again with all the pictures. I saw the same picture with the wolves and I tried to back away as far as I can from it._

'_Harmony, don't be afraid' the voice said._

' _who are you, why don't you let me see you' I shouted._

' _don't be afraid he won't hurt you' the voice said again._

' _he who, who are you talking about' I answered._

' _don't be afraid' the voice said fading again._

_No I was not going to let it go away. I ran after the voice, but it felt like I was just running in place._

' _wait stop please, who are you' I asked again._

'_don't be afraid Harmony' it said again._

_I stopped running when I came face to face with the picture of the woman, man and baby. _

'_why do you keep showing me these pictures' I asked._

' _remember' it said._

'_remember what' I asked._

' _remember, and don't be afraid' the voice said finally fading._

'_no don't leave' I said._

_But it left. I turned back to picture and I was contemplating weather to touch it or not. I don't want to end up inside the place with the wolves again._

'_don't be afraid' I heard the voice echoing in my mind._

_I outstretched my hand and the painting sucked me inside. I was on a floor, a carpeted floor. I got up and looked around, I saw a crib, toys and a bunch of baby stuff. I walked over to crib and saw the same baby that was in the portrait. I went to touch her hand but I my hand fell right through her. I gasped shocked. But it looked like the baby didn't even know I was there. I heard footsteps and I saw the same couple walk inside the room. The woman went towards the crib and picked up the baby._

'_my beautiful Harmony, I promise that I will love you forever and ever' she said._

_I knew that voice that was the voice who talks to me and calls me Harmony. Are you trying to tell me that Harmony is me. No that can't be right they aren't my parents, my parents look nothing like that._

' _Harmony my beautiful baby daughter I promise that nothing will ever happen to you' she said cuddling the baby._

_I walked up to the baby again but the couple didn't even see me, it was like I was invisible. I looked at her she had black hair and I had brown we couldn't be the same and I wasn't adopted. I was stepping back, but I stepped too far and feel out the window._

_*****************END DREAM*************************8_

I woke up with a start and I was covered in cold sweat. I quickly got out of bed and showered. I brushed my teeth and started to get dressed. I put on a pair of blue wash skinny jeans, an aqua tube top with a gray crop top that says trouble maker over it. I slid on a pair of aqua adidas sneakers. I accessorized with a bunch of silver bangles on my left wrist. I didn't want to wear any earrings today, so I put my hair in a low messy bun with strands coming down my face. No one would notice that I don't have on any earrings. I swiped on some mascara, eyeliner, lip-gloss and some aqua eye shadow. I grabbed my mini harper shoulder bag and put my keys, cell and lip-gloss in it. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Good Morning ' I said as I sat down on a barstool.

' Morning Kenzie' my mom said as she placed an omelet in front of me.

I was still thinking about the dream and I had to know for sure if it was just a dream or reality coming to haunt me.

' mom, dad do you have any baby pictures of me' I asked.

' of course we do, you see them hung up on the wall' my dad said.

'no I mean, baby pictures of when I was like months old' I asked.

They both froze at that question and looked at each other.

' I need it for school' I said.

'I'm sorry Kenzie but we don't have any' my mom said.

' ok then thanks anyway'

My mom sat a plate with an omelet and hashbrowns in front of me. I quickly began to dig in and I regretted putting on lip-gloss before eating. I quickly finished my omelet and drank some orange juice. I was about to leave when my dad spoke.

' Kenzie I need you to pick up some groceries on your way from school today' my dad said.

' ok sure' I said as I walked to the garage.

I got into my car and drove to school. I was driving peacefully until I saw a half-naked Seth jump out of the woods and straight into the middle of the road. I stomped on my brakes so hard and the car stopped but it almost hit him by a millimeter. I sat their trying to catch my breath before my temper rose I got out of the car ready to yell at him.

' ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JUMPING OUT OF THE WOODS LIKE THAT I ALMOST HIT YOU' I shouted at him.

' I'm sorry I was just jogging and I ran out the woods cause I was lost' he said lying terribly.

' you were jogging in the woods half naked while you were lost' I said in a disbelieving tone.

'yea I was on my way to school' he said.

' I thought you said you were jogging' I said.

' oh yeah, I was jogging to school in the woods and I got lost' he said still lying.

' Seth, I know your lying' I said.

' no I'm not' he said ' well anyway got to get to school'

' I'll give you a ride come on' I said.

I got back into my car and Seth came into the passenger seat.

'whoa, awesome car' he said.

'thanks' I said as I started the car and drove towards the school.

Throughout that entire car ride, Seth was talking non-stop. Now I'm regretting I offered him a ride I couldn't even hear myself think. I finally reached to school and I pulled into the nearest spot.

' Thanks for the ride Kenzie' Seth said as he got out of the car.

I gave a sigh of relief and got out as well I turned around and was met with the face of Jacob Black. Well I should say chest.

'why was Seth in your car' he asked with his arms crossed.

' Cause' I gave him a ride, and why do you care we aren't dating anymore' I said walking into the building.

' just because we aren't dating doesn't mean that I don't care about you' he said as he grabbed my upper arm.

' well it's so nice to know that you care, but if you'll excuse me I need to go to my locker' I said trying to get away from him.

' we have time' he said.

'time for what Jake' I said.

' time to talk, I want to talk to you' he said.

I was about to answer him again, when I remembered his face from my dream. That terrifying, frightening face. I screamed and tried to pull away from him but he held my arm in a tight grip.

' What's wrong, Kenzie' He asked.

' No let me go, let me go' I screamed and starting to cry.

' Mackenzie, what's wrong' he asked the other guys came towards us and I just got scared.

' no, let me go you monster' I shouted.

That caused him to let of me. He stood there with an extremely sad expression on his face.

' you think I'm a monster' he asked with tears coming to his eyes.

But I ran into the school not even daring to look back. I went to my locker got what I needed and high tailed to my first class. But just my luck Jake was in this class and he sat next to me. i was about to ask the teacher if I could move but then I heard the voice.

'_don't be afraid, he won't hurt you'_ I heard it say.

I was so startled that I jumped a little. Jake probably thought that is was because of me so he stepped back away from me a little. I looked at his face and I felt so guilty. There were tears in his eyes and I couldn't believe that I called him a monster. What's wrong with me that was just a dream Jacob isn't like that in real life. He sat down next to me and scooted his chair the farthest it could away from me. The teacher had walked out of the room to collect some files from the front office and I took that as my chance.

' Jacob, I'm sorry' I said.

' no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have grabbed your arm like that, I deserved it' he said.

' no you didn't deserve it Jake and I didn't say that because you grabbed my arm' I said.

' then why did you say it' he said turning his body to me.

' I had a dream about you and the guys killing me' I said.

I left out the wolf part.

' I'm sorry Kenzie' he apologized.

' why are you apologizing, it wasn't your fault' I said.

' I know but your my imprint I should be protecting you even in your dreams' he said.

Imprint that's the second time I'm hearing this word.

' I'm your what' I asked.

He seemed to noticed his mistake but he quickly tried to fix it.

' friend, you are my friend right' he said.

' you didn't say friend before you said imprint. Which by the way you still have to explain to me' I said.

' I know and I will explain it to you' he said.

' when' I asked.

' soon, very soon but can you please just let it go for now' he said.

' fine' I said.

The rest of the school day was a blur and I found myself walking to my car.

' Hey Kenzie, we still on for after school' Jake asked.

' Yeah, I just have to stop to the food store' I said.

' ok, then see you later' he said.

I jumped in my car and drove to the store. I grabbed a trolley and began down the aisles. I grabbed the things that my dad wanted me to get then I went to the cashier. I paid for my things and went to walk out the door but I bummed into a guy.

' oh I'm so sorry' I said.

' no, it's ok it was my fault' he said.

I looked at him and he was fairly cute. Curly black hair with brown eyes, he had muscles but not nearly as much as Jacob.

' your Mackenzie Styles right' he asked.

How did he know my name.

' uhhh yeah, how did you know my name' I asked.

' your in my history class I sit in front of you' he said.

I never saw him before in my life.

' ohhh sorry but I don't remember you' I said.

'it's ok, my name is Matt Shelton by the way' he said.

' well it's nice to meet you Matt' I said giving him a friendly smile.

' Nice to meet you too' he said.

' well I better get going, see you later' I said.

' wait Mackenzie' he called out after me.

' what is it' I said turning around to him.

' ummmmm see you in history' he said blushing.

' yea see ya' I said chuckling as I got into my car.

I drove back home and walked inside. No one was home, I quickly put away the groceries and looked at the clock. 3:40. I know Jake said to meet him at his house and 4:00 but I don't think he would mind if I came 20 minutes early. I jumped back into my car and drove to Jake's house. I saw a rusty red truck park in the front of the yard. That car looks familiar but I just can't figure out where I have seen it. I got out and walked towards the front door. Billy answered the door and smiled at me.

' Hello Mackenzie, Jake's in the back you can just walk right in' he said.

'Thanks Billy' I said.

I walked to the back to Jacob's garage and when I got there my jaw dropped to the floor. Jacob was kissing that Courtney girl he had his hands on her shoulders. I know we broke up, but I didn't expect him to move on this fast.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE' I shouted.

' Kenzie it's not what you think' he said throwing the girl off him.

' it's exactly what you think' the Courtney girl said.

' Shut up Bella, you kissed me' he said.

So her name was Bella…swear thought it was Courtney.

' I don't care who kissed who, I care that your making out with some bimbo after we just broke up yesterday.' I shouted getting angry.

' I wasn't making out with her, she kissed me and I was going to push her off the second you walked into the room' he tried to explain.

' save it Jacob I'm leaving' I said walking away.

' Mackenzie wait please' he said grabbing my arm.

' don't touch me' I said pulling away from him.

' Jake don't leave stay with me' Bella said holding onto his arm.

' let go of me Bella, get out of here I never want to see you again' he seethed at her.

' no that's no true Jake you love me, not this stupid girl' she said.

OH HELL NO SHE DID NOT JUST CALL ME STUPID.

'¿Quién demonios eres estúpido que llama la perra' I shouted at her. I was so mad that I was talking in Spanish (WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING STUPID BITCH)

' what, you don't even know how to talk English you illegal immigrant' the dumb bimbo asked.

'cuando he terminado con usted, usted no será capaz de hablar Inglés' I shouted trying to grab her but Jake blocked me from her. (when i'm finished with you, you wont be able to talk English).

' Mackenzie clam down' Jake said to me.

' don't tell me calm down imma kill this hoe' I said.

' let her go Jake she's not going to do anything' Bella said laughing at me.

Jacob still had me wrapped tight in his arms. She walked up to me and pulled my hair.

' Bella stop' Jacob warned her.

' She isn't going to do anything Jacob she's just some Mexican gangster who is all bark and no bite, just like her family' she said.

She can talk about me all she wants but she crossed the line when she brought my family into this. I slipped from under Jacob's grasp and tackled Bella to the ground. She screamed and pulled my hair again but I punched her 3 times until she let go.

'oh and one more thing…I'M COLOMBIAN BITCH' I said as I punched her again.

' Mackenzie stop you'll kill her' Jacob said pulling me off her.

Billy came outside and saw a broken and bloodied Bella on the floor and Jacob holding a struggling me in his arms.

' OH MY GOSH call an ambulance' he said.

It would take him a while to go back in the house and get the phone and Jacob couldn't do anything because he was holding me and it would not be a smart idea to let me go.

' no she'll be fine, she's waking up' he said.

Bella got up off the ground her nose was bloody ( probably broken) and her lip was busted. She got up and turned to me. I saw the fear in her eyes.

' I'm going to have you arrested my father is the chief of the police' she said walking to her piece of crap truck.

' I don't care, call da popo I ain't scared of no popo' I shouted to her as she drove off.

Jacob set me down back onto my feet and turned to me.

' are you out of your mind, Charlie could have you locked up' he said.

' I don't care she deserved talking about my family like that, and my father's a lawyer so I will get out of any trouble' I said.

' you still shouldn't have hit her Mackenzie' he said to me.

' so you're on her side right, you think I'm an illegal immigrant and a Mexican gangster" I said to him.

' no I didn't say that' he said.

' but you're on her side so you agree with what she said' I shouted to him.

' I'm not on anyone's side' he shouted back to me.

'I'm leaving' I said as I walked over to my car and drove off.

I was driving towards my house when I saw the three girls from the beach standing in the middle of the road. WHY THE HELL CAN'T PEOPLE STAY OUT OF THE FREAKING ROAD.

' GET OUT THE ROAD' I shouted.

'Harmony' the blonde said. ( think her name was Ashley, Amelia…..Akira yea Akira that's it)

I froze when she called me that, but I had to play it off.

' I don't know what you're talking about my name is Mackenzie' I said.

' Harmony it's ok, we know about the dreams and about the paintings' the red-head said.

' we are here to help you' said the brunette.

' come with us' they said in unison.

They sound and look sort of creepy, but if they can tell me what these dreams mean then I would go with them.

' where are you going to take me' I asked.

' The place where you were born" said Akira.

What do you think about that, Mackenzie is learning more about her past and where she came from. I know you guys wanna cuss me out for ending it there but since I am soooo awesome I'm gonna give you a sneak peak of the next chapter

************_SNEAK PEAK**************_

_This place was beautiful the walls were a beautiful light violet color, the rugs were pure white and the décor was amazing._

' _I was born here' I asked amazed._

' _yes' said Cori._

' _Wait how did you guys know about me and my dreams' I asked._

' _your real parents sent us as guardians to watch over you, we knew you from the day you were born" Nina said._

' _wait, what do mean my real parents' I asked._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Review Guys


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note

I'm looking for someone to make a banner for my story. I would really appreciate if anyone makes it, good, bad, nasty I don't I just need one.

P.S I also need one for my story violet, so can you guys help me out with that too, THANKS :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Most of the story will be in Mackenzie's POV from now on. Its kinda hard for me to write in Jacob's.

Mackenzie POV

' what do mean the place where I was born' I asked confused.

'just come with us and will find out the truth' Nina said.

' WHAT, TRUTH….you guys are talking so cryptic' I shouted.

' do you want to remain in the dark about your dreams forever' Akira asked.

' no' I said.

' then come with us, we can show and tell you why you have been having those dreams' Cori said.

I bit my lip and thought about it. Should I really go with them? What if they are actually physco axe murderers who got paid to kill me…? ok I watched too much horror movies.

' if I come with you will you have my back by six? My parents will freak if I'm not home' I said.

' when we finish telling you everything…..I don't think you will even care about seeing your '**parents**' again' Nina said.

'what do mean I won't care' I asked.

' you ask a lot of questions, and you're wasting time' Cori said.

' just come with us Harmony and you won't be confused anymore' Akira said.

I took a deep breath and parked my car onto the side and the road then I got out and walked towards them.

' ok let's go' I said.

They started walking into the woods and I really thought that they were going to kill me until I saw Akira say some weird crap in a different language and a swirly vortex opened in front of me.

' HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT' I shouted stepping back.

' It's a portal to Luxterria' Nina said.

' what?' I asked utterly confused.

' we said that we will take you to the place where you were born' Cori said.

' yeah, but I thought you meant like a hospital or something' I said.

' just walk inside it' Cori said.

' I'm not going in there' I said.

' fine, then we'll make you go' Nina said.

' you can't make me do anything' I said stubbornly.

Suddenly Nina held up her hand and I started floating of the ground and towards the portal.

' HEY WHAT ARE DOING? PUT ME DOWN' I shouted.

But it was too late I was already inside the portal. I was inside some aqua looking vortex, the wind was blowing so hard that my hair came out of it messy bun and my curly locks feels onto my back. I was getting closer to the bright light that was at the end of it on instinct I put my hands out in front of my face. I felt my body drop hard onto what I felt to be grass. I felt extremely nauseous and I quickly ran to the nearest bush I could find puked my lunch up.

' ewwww you just barfed on some poor animal's home' Akira said.

I just gave her my best glare and she shut up instantly.

' Where are we' I said standing up and wiping my mouth.

' Luxterria your home planet…and you might want this' Cori said as she threw a box of breath mints at me.

I quickly stuffed like five into my mouth and gave it back to her.

' Hold up, what do you mean my home planet…..I was born and raised on Earth' I said

' Correction, you were raised on Earth, but you were born here' Nina said.

I turned around fully and I was stunned. The first thing I saw was a huge and I mean humongous palace, then I saw a river leading up to what I assume to be a lake, I thought it was frozen until I saw a head pop up out of the water. I expected the buildings to look old and ancient but they looked a lot like how the one's on Earth, maybe even better. But that palace really caught my eye, but it was so far away.

' I know it's beautiful right' Akira said.

' Beautiful would be an understatement' I said still in awe.

' I was really born here' I asked.

' yes, but to be more specific in the palace' Nina said.

' your freaking kidding me, I was born in there' I asked in a disbelieving tone.

' yep, 16 years ago' Cori said.

' But wait I still don't understand what my parents has to do with any of this' I asked confused.

' You will soon, but right now were going into the palace' Akira said.

' Do you see how far away that is, it'll take us hours to walk there' I pointed out the obvious.

' Who said anything about walking' Cori said as she opened another one of those swirly portal thingy's.

' oh no' I started ' I am not going back in that thing'

' it's either this or you can walk' Cori said.

' we could fly there' Akira suggested.

' fly there, so what are you guys going to pop wings out your backs' I joked.

' yea how'd you know' Nina said.

I mouth fell open in shock.

' what the hell, I was just kidding….what are you guys' I said.

' witches' Akira said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly wings actually did pop out their backs. Nina's were a bright red and orange, Akira's were purple and dark blue and Cori's were neon green and black.

' oh my god…..I don't think you guys can do anything else that will shock me' I said.

' trust me….you haven't seen the really shocking thing yet' Cori said.

' how am I supposed to fly…..I don't really know how to pop wings out of my back' I said.

' we'll just have to carry you for now' Akira said.

Nina and Akira both grabbed onto my hands and started fluttering their wings in the air. My feet were only about 2 inches off the ground until I started panicking.

'OMG, PUT ME DOWN I'M GONNA DIE' I screamed.

They set me back onto my feet and I tried to catch my breath.

' you weren't even 3 inches off the ground' Cori said.

' I have a fear of heights' I said.

' well then you better get over it' Cori said.

I took a deep breath and I told Akira and Nina that I was ready. They lifted my arms again and started flying. I was trying my best not to freak out cause we were really high off the ground now.

' we're not gonna let you fall' Nina reassured me.

They started flying faster into the direction of the palace. I had my eyes shut tight not daring to open them. My hair was whipping around my face and I heard voices below me, but I was too afraid to open my eyes and look down. Suddenly I felt us descending, I opened my eyes to take a quick peak and saw that we were already at the palace. What the hell…how did we get here so fast. Akira and Nina set me on my feet and retracted their wings back into…wherever they came from. The palace looked even bigger up close. I was so busy admiring it that I didn't see a bunch of guards coming toward us, specifically me.

' She's with us' Cori said.

They backed off and let us walk into the palace. When they opened the door a grand staircase with a red carpet thrown over it was in my face. I felt memories wash over me.

_*****Mackenzie's Flashback*****_

_The same couple from my dreams was walking up this same stairway with the baby girl in their hands._

' _Isn't it beautiful Harmony, this entire castle will be yours one day' the woman said to the baby._

_The baby just giggled and smiled._

_********end flashback********_

'Harmony, are you ok' Nina asked me.

I realized that I had spaced out.

' yeah, I'm fine just spaced out a little' I reassured.

'come on its time' Cori said.

We all walked up the stairs. When we finally reached the top it felt like I was going to have an asthma attack. They started to walk down an insanely long corridor when I stopped them.

' wait' I wheezed out ' let's take a five minute break'

'No time for breaks, didn't you say you have to be back by six' Akira reminded me.

' yeah, but I'm dying here' I said still out of breath.

' you don't exercise much do you' Cori said.

' I was captain of my dance team back in Colombia' I said proudly.

' probably wasn't a very good team' Cori mumbled out.

' excuse me' I said offended.

' nothing, nothing…now hurry up I think that you've caught your breath enough now' she said.

We all started walking down the corridor and I have to say, whoever decorated this place did an awesome job. They stopped in front of a door and looked at me.

' are you ready' Akira said.

I nodded my head and they opened the door. I walked inside and once again I was shocked.

' you were born in this very same room' Akira said.

This place was beautiful the walls were a beautiful light violet color, the rugs were pure white and the décor was amazing.

' I was born here' I asked amazed.

' yes' said Cori.

' Wait how did you guys know about me and my dreams' I asked.

' your real parents sent us as guardians to watch over you, we knew you from the day you were born" Nina said.

' wait, what do mean my real parents' I asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded. They all started saying some sort of spell or incantation in a different language. Then out of nowhere a giant white book falls right in front of me. I tried to open it but it was locked and I didn't have a key.

' what is this' I asked.

' you said you wanted to know about your past and your dreams' Cori said.

' But its locked' I said.

' yes, you are the key' Akira said.

' what does that mean' I asked.

' it means that only you has the power to open this book' Nina said.

' I don't know how to open it' I said.

' concentrate on the lock, try to focus all of your energy on opening it' Cori instructed.

I did as she told me to do and nothing happened.

' it didn't work' I said.

' try harder, and concentrate think of nothing else but the lock' she said.

I tried again and thought hard on opening the lock when I suddenly heard a click. I looked down and saw that the lock was opened and it fell to the floor. I opened the book and a blinding bright light engulfed me. It felt like I was inside the portal again, but I didn't feel nauseous at all. Suddenly a bunch of memories came rushing towards me.

_********FLASHBACK 1******_

_The man and woman from my dreams were sitting in a throne room with Akira, Cori and Nina. The woman was very pregnant and looked like she was going to give birth any second now._

' _Queen Callista, the vampires will be here soon, we need to get you into protection' Nina said to her._

' _No, I'm staying here I must protect my people' The woman Callista said._

' _what about your child, you don't want it to get hurt' Cori said._

' _I won't get hurt and I won't let anyone hurt my baby' she said wrapping an arm protectively around her stomach._

' _Callista, maybe they are right, I don't want you or our child getting hurt' the man said._

' _I can take care of myself Antonio' Callista said back stubbornly._

_She reminded me of myself, especially by the way she was being so stubborn._

_She got up and walked out of the room and the memory was fading away._

_********FLASHBACK 2*******_

_Callista was lying on a bed sweating heavily in labor, while Antonio was comforting her. Akira, Nina and Cori were there as well. But when the person was delivering the baby stood up I froze. My mother Maria was holding the baby in her arms, cleaning her up and carrying her over to Callista. Callista cuddled the child and kissed her on her forehead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maria, but she looked jealous of Callista but quickly masked her emotion._

' _I'm going to name her Harmony' Callista said._

' _may I ask why your highness' Akira asked._

' _Because she will bring Harmony and Balance to our world' She said._

' _Harmony, my beautiful baby daughter._

_I had tears in my eyes because I could not believe it. I had I feeling it was coming but I just hoped that it wouldn't be true. Mom and Dad….no they aren't my parents Maria and Byron lied to me for 16 years. Another flash back was coming up._

_***************Flashback 3*****************_

_Callista, Antonio, Maria and Byron were all inside a room. That I figured was my room when I was a baby. Antonio held me in his arms staring down at me lovingly and kissing my forehead._

' _Maria, Byron if anything ever happens to us and we can't take care of Harmony….we want you two to take care of her' Callista said._

' _your highness are you sure' Maria asked._

' _yes, we trust you two the most' Callista said._

' _I am honored that you would trust me to take care of the Princess' Maria said bowing at her._

_Princess…..I'm a princess….ok I don't think I can handle any more of these flash backs….but another one was starting._

_***************FLASHBACK 4************_

_Maria was holding me and Byron was just standing off to the side watching me._

' _The King and Queen asked to just to protect the Princess not play with her' Byron said._

' _I know but she is just so adorable' Maria said._

_She walked over to a bathroom with me and locked the door behind her._

' _your my baby Harmony….I deserve to be your mother I love you so much' she said to me._

_Now I know why Maria used to freak out when I used to call Ericka's mother mom. The woman is whack. Another flashback was coming up._

_***************FLASHBACK 5************_

_Callista had me in her arms and she was handing me over to Antonio._

_Maria and Byron were standing in front of them._

' _what is it Maria' Callista said._

' _Callista you are my best friend but...I can't live without her' Maria said._

' _wha-' Callista didn't even get to finish her sentence before Maria blasted her with some sort of energy that turned her into solid rock._

' _Callista' Antonio shouted as he blasted Maria with electricity sending flying back into the wall._

_Antonio tried to run with me but it was too late. Maria had already recovered and blasted Antonio turning him to stone as well. I was going to fall to the floor but Byron caught me and handed me over to Maria._

' _Finally, we're together Harmony…no I think Mackenzie suits you better' she said._

_Her and Byron teleported away with me to god knows where and the flashback ended._

_***************FLASHBACKS OVER************************_

I was gasping for air as the light went away.

' Harmony, are you alright' Nina asked.

But I was just numb and in shock….Maria and Byron had turned my parents into stone and kidnapped me. I soon went into a rage after that. They kidnapped me…who knows they could've kidnapped Makenna too.

'They kidnapped me and they turned Callista and Antonio into stone' I shouted angrily.

' are my parents dead' I asked.

' not exactly….they are still in stone but we think they are still alive considering the fact that Callista was able to speak to you in dreams' Cori explained.

' wait did you guys wait till I was 16 to tell me about this' I asked.

' No one knew who turned the king and queen into stone, we all thought that Byron and Maria died protecting you and then you died after them' Akira said,

' But then Callista came to us in a dream and told us what really happened….she's the one who told us to give you the book' Nina said.

'Take me home' I started.

' After what you saw you still wanna go back there' Cori asked.

' you didn't let me finish…. Take me home so that I can get my things' I said.

The girls smiled at me and summoned up a portal.

' sorry I know you don't like it but it's the only to get back' Akira said.

I just took another deep breath and walked through it. I was getting the nauseous feeling again, but I pushed it aside. I was way too angry to worry about being sick.

We arrived right back to the spot where we were and I looked at the time 12:56p.m. Wow I was gone longer than I thought. I quickly ran over to my car and got in. The girls just stared at me.

' well…. Aren't you gonna get in' I said.

They all piled up into my car and I sped off into the direction of my house.

…..( I really wanted to end it here but I decided to be nice today)

I soon pulled up into the front yard and I saw Maria running down the drive way to me. We all got out of the car and when she saw Akira, Cori and Nina she froze.

' what's the matter '**mom'** I said glaring at her.

' NOOOOOOO' she shouted ' YOUR NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME'

She started pulling me and screaming but I shoved her off sending her flying to the ground.

' **don't touch me you crazy ass bitch…you kidnapped me and turned my parents into stone**' I shouted at her.

Byron soon came running outside with Makenna in his arms.

'what is going on here' Byron said.

Cori blasted him with a powerful blast that knocked him out cold.

' BYRON' Maria shouted.

I ran over to Makenna and picked her up in my arms.

' Kenzie what's going on' she asked with tears in her eyes.

' it's nothing sweetheart just close your eyes and go to sleep' I said trying to calm her down.

' YOUR NOT TAKING MAKENNA AWAY FROM ME TOO' Maria said as she hit me with an electricity blast.

' ahhhhh' I screamed as I clenched my side.

Nina came and took Makenna away. Her wings grew out of her back and she flew towards the sky. Maria saw them and she got ready to blast them. I recognized that energy… it was the same one that she used to turn my parents into stone.

' NO' I shouted as I blasted her with lightning.

She was instantly knocked out and she fell to the ground. I stood there staring at my hand in shock.

' WHAT THE HELL LIGHTNING JUST CAME OUT OF MY HAND' I shouted.

I started freaking out and looking at the palm of my hand.

' HARMONY STOP FREAKING OUT AND CALM DOWN' Cori shouted at me.

I did as she said and calmed down.

' whatever you wanted to get, you better get it now cause they won't be out cold forever' Akira said.

I nodded and quickly ran upstairs to pack all my clothes and all my necessities. I went into Makenna's room and packed all of her stuff to. I then quickly ran back down the stairs to the car

' you go and take you sister to this address and do not leave until we come back' Cori said as she handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

' wait where are you guys going' I asked.

' we gotta take care of these two' Nina said as she pointed to Maria and Byron.

Suddenly they looked wide eyed at something behind me. I turned around and my jaw hit the floor.

Jacob and all his other La Push friends were right behind us and they saw everything…..uh oh.

' Jacob what are you doing here' I asked him trying to play it off as it nothing had happened.

' Mackenzie...or should I say Harmony' he said glaring at me.

' listen Jacob I can explain' I said.

' explain what….i can't believe that I imprinted on a vampire' he shouted.

'….you think I'm a vampire' I said to him.

' I told you Jacob she's nothing but trouble' Leah said.

' were not vampire's idiot….were witches' Cori said to her.

' yeah, right' Leah scoffed.

' maybe if you would stop and think you can see that are eyes are not red or gold and that we all have heartbeats' Akira said.

They all stopped and listened and by the looks on their faces, they heard our hearts.

' how do you even know about vampires' I questioned Jake.

' uh ummm' he started stuttering.

' he still didn't tell you Harmony….he didn't tell you about imprinting either did he' Nina said.

' No he didn't and he promised that he would' I said glaring at Jake.

' well long story short Jacob's and all his little friends are werewolves and imprinting is when a werewolf finds his soul mate' Cori said in a bored tone.

' WEREWOLF' I shouted looking at him.

Suddenly that dream that I had came rushing back to me. The picture with the wolves, Jacob turning into a werewolf, him attacking, him saying that he didn't really like me…..it was all true.

' Stay away from me' I said backing up.

' Kenzie' he started coming towards me.

' No I won't let you hurt me' I said.

I quickly ran to my and strapped Makenna into the back seat along with all the things I had packed. The girls saw my plan and hurriedly climbed into the car. I put the car in reverse and sped out of there like a bat out of hell. Not daring to look back.

Soooooo what do you think…and I know some of you are thinking why don't Jake and Mackenzie make up and become a couple don't worry they will. Please review it's my birthday today.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Mackenzie/Harmony POV

I was going over 100 mph as I was speeding down the road. I heard my sister in the back seat sleeping. Akira had her in her arms. Cori was currently in the front seat, barking directions at me.

' make a left here' she said suddenly.

I made a sharp turn which caused everyone to fall over in their seats but Makenna didn't wake up.

' you couldn't have given me a heads up of the turn' I shouted at her.

' I did, but you were busy day dreaming when you should be paying attention to the road' she shouted back to me.

' I think you would be day dreaming too when you just found out that you were born in some magical kingdom and the people who you thought were your parents are actually kidnappers who turned your real parents into stone…not to mention the fact that I shot **lightning **out of my freaking hand' I snapped at her.

'…..you don't have to be so snappy' Cori said.

' where are you even telling me to drive' I asked.

' it's a hotel in Seattle' she said.

' what….that's like a four hour drive' I said over taking a car.

' well at the speed you're going I think we will make it there in three' Nina said.

' wait, didn't you guys say that you were going to stay behind to take care of Maria and Byron' I said.

' We sorta did' Akira said.

' what'd you do' I asked.

' we casted a paralysis spell on them…..so when they wake up they will be paralyzed' Akira said.

' when did you have time for that' I asked stopping at a stop light.

'when you and Fido where having your lovey dovey moment' Cori said.

' His name is Jacob and we did not have a lovey dovey moment' I protested.

' right you guys had all the lovey dovey moments when you were still dating….why did you two break up any way' Nina asked.

' cause…we had just met a couple of days ago and we were already dating and it made me feel a little…..whorish' I said.

' it's technically not whorish because you guys are soul mates' Akira said.

' what is this whole imprinting thing about anyway' I asked speeding off as the light turned green.

' well your basically his spirit wife and you must carry his pups' Cori said.

I stomped on the breaks extremely hard.

' WHAT'I shouted '…..WHAT THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A MID-WIFE OR SOMETHING….I'M SIXTEEN I DON'T ANY KIDS NOW'

The car in the back of honked it's horn and I started to drive again.

' I think you should have this conversation with Jacob' Nina said.

' no way he's evil Callista came to me in a dream and showed me what they were really like' I said.

' the La Push wolves aren't evil….and they only kill vampire's' Akira said.

' then why did I dream about him killing me' I asked.

' that was probably just imagination acting up' Cori said.

Now that I thought about it I was so busy trying to get my mind of Jake that day…that I started to watch The Wolf Man.

' well I did watch the wolf man before I went to sleep' I admitted.

' well then you know why I dreamt about him killing you' Nina said.

' if he isn't really evil then that means that I yelled at him for nothing…oh god I'm such a….a…' I started.

' say it' Cori urged.

' I can't say it my five year old sister is in the car' I said.

' she's asleep now say it' she urged again.

' I'M SUCH A BITCH….HAPPY NOW' I screamed.

' it's good that your admitting your problems' Akira said.

' he probably hates me now' I said dejectedly.

' he can never hate…its part of the imprint bond' Nina said.

'….how do you guys even know about werewolves I thought your specialty was witches' I said.

' we were friends with a shifter named Ephraim Black' Akira said.

' wait did you say Black….Jacob's last name is Black' I said.

' yep' Nina said.

' so what are they cousins or something' I asked.

' nope Ephraim was his great grandfather' Cori said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

' WHAT' I shouted.

' how old are you guys' I asked.

' we were born in 1,500 B.C' Akira said.

' oh my god…. You guys are immortal…are all witches immortal' I asked making a left turn.

' nope we aren't exactly normal witches' Nina said.

' what do you mean you're not normal witches' I asked curiously.

' we're guardians, our purpose is to be the protectors and guardians to the all the princes and princesses of Luxterria' Cori said.

' ok so you guys are basically like my body guards' I said.

' sort of' Nina said.

' that's actually kind of cool' I said.

' you remind me so much of Callista' Akira said.

' how so' I queried.

' the way you freak out at every big piece of news we tell you…..your mother was just like that' Akira said.

' you guys were Callista's guardians to right' I asked.

' yep….you look just like her when she was age…except she had blonde hair' Nina said.

'what was Antonio like when he was a teenager' I asked.

' we don't really know…..he meet your mother we only got to know him when he and Callista became friends' Cori said.

' ohhh so he wasn't royal before he married Callista' I asked.

' nope he was sorta middle class but he was a true gentlemen' Akira said.

I just nodded my head and focused on driving. I was tired of the questions and just wanted to reach the destination.

*********TIME-LAPSE- 4 HOURS LATER*************************

I pulled into a parking spot at the hotel and it looked extremely expensive. We all got out of the car and I went to the back seat to get my sister. She was still sleeping so I tried not to wake her up. I went to the bags and only took out a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes for me and Makenna and then we all went inside the lobby to the room. When we arrived at the room my jaw opened in shock. This place was amazing. The décor had a modern theme to it and it had 3 bedrooms. The kitchen appliances were all stainless steel. The couch was black leather and had a huge plasma screen TV in front of it.

' how'd you guys afford this place' I asked looking around.

' we are over 3000 years old…don't you think that we have some money stashed somewhere' Cori said.

I went into one of the bedrooms and gently placed Makenna on the bed and kissed her forehead. Since there were only three bedrooms Makenna and I shared one, Akira and Nina shared another and Cori got the last room to herself. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I just stood up in it and let the hot water soothe my muscles. I was extremely tired from the long drive up here and I was mentally exhausted from earlier today. I turned the water off and quickly got out the shower. I changed into a blue plaid boxer shorts and a gray thermal shirt. I wore a pair of knee high diamond stripped socks and I threw my hair into ponytail. I walked into the bedroom and lied down on the bed falling asleep.

**********************THE NEXT MORNING******************************

I woke up to sunlight shining in my eyes. I stretched out my hand on the other side of the bed and I panicked when I didn't feel my sister's body beside me.

' Makenna' I said bolting up out of the bed.

I ran out the room into the bathroom but she wasn't there.

' MAKENNA' I shouted as I really started to freak out.

No, no, no, no, no….. I ran out into the hallway shouting her name. I went into the living room and breathe out a sigh of relief when I saw her fully dressed, sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back with her tiny hands. I pulled back and looked her over to make sure that she was ok.

' are you ok' I asked.

' she's fine soccer mom' I heard Cori say behind me.

' I was just worried, I thought that Maria and Byron had taken her' I said.

' do you really think that we would let them take her' Nina said.

' I'm just worried about her ok she's like the only family member I have left' I said.

' you have Callista and Antonio' Akira said.

' they don't count….they are rocks now' I said walking into the kitchen. They followed me and we all sat down on the bar stools.

' Makenna doesn't actually count either' Cori said.

' what are you talking about' I asked.

' While you were sleeping we were doing a little research' Nina said.

' and' I asked.

' Maria and Byron are actually Makenna's real parents' Akira said.

' so you two aren't sisters' Cori said.

' no your wrong…..just because we aren't blood sisters that doesn't mean that we aren't, and no matter what happens she'll always be my little sister' I said.

' and I'm not letting her go back with Maria and Byron….those two are physco paths and I don't want her to grow up and be like them' I finished.

' are you prepared to tell her the truth' Nina asked.

' she's too young now…..when she's a little older I guess I'll have to tell her' I said.

'we better get going we only paid for one night here' Akira said.

I nodded my head and headed for the shower. I took a quick shower and I brushed my teeth. I went into my bags of clothes and decided what I was going to wear. I put on a pair of brown skinny jeans, a white tube top with a brown belt around it, a brown cardigan and 2 inch heeled brown cowboy boots. I accessorized with a brown flower ring, a brown beaded cuff bracelet, a brown feather and shell bracelet and brown fringe earrings. I brushed my curly hair and decided to let it down today. I grabbed my keys and walked out to the living room.

' let's go guys I'll stop for breakfast along the way' I said.

I picked up Makenna into my arms and we all made our way back to the car.

' you drive' I said handing my keys to Akira.

She took them and hopped into the driver seat while I strapped Kenna in the back and made my way over to the passenger.

' I don't think that's a good idea' Nina said.

' why not' I asked buckling up.

' Akira isn't the best driver' Cori said.

Akira put the car in drive and sped out the parking lot swerving and almost knocked down a squirrel.

' WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE' I shouted at her.

' nope' she said swerving again.

' then why did you take the keys' I asked.

' because I always wanted to try driving' she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

' stop the car' I said.

She stepped on the brakes but not before she almost hit a tree. I got out of the passenger seat and went over to the driver side.

'Go in the passenger side' I said sternly.

She did as I told her and went to the other side. I looked at the Nina and Cori.

' Couldn't you tell me that she didn't know how to drive' I asked.

' we said that she isn't the best driver' Cori said.

' yeah and you failed mention that she COULDN'T DRIVE PERIOD' I shouted.

' do any of you know how to drive' I asked.

' nope' Nina said.

' you've been alive for like 3,000 years and didn't learn how to drive' I asked.

' why do we need to drive when we could just teleport or fly to wherever we wanted to go' Cori said.

I suddenly remembered that they could just teleport us back to La Push.

' why didn't you just teleport us from the beginning' I asked.

' cause you said that you didn't like teleporting cause it makes you woozy' Akira said.

The feeling of nausea came over me when I remembered how I felt inside that portal.

' you know what…I think I'll just drive' I said getting in the driver seat.

I started the car and quickly peeled out of the parking lot. I drove to McDonalds to get us some breakfast. I was currently gulping down some of my coffee and I saw my gas light come on.

' I gotta stop for gas guys' I said as I pulled into the nearest gas station.

The girls got out and went inside the little convenience store taking Makenna with them. I leaned against my car as I waited for the tank to fill up. A slick and shiny Volvo came speeding into the gas station. I turned to look at the driver and I shocked when a handsome man with bronze hair came out. He gave me a curt smile before proceeding to put gas in his car. The girls and Kenna came out of the store and recognition passed across their faces.

' Edward' Nina asked.

The 'Edward' guy looked up and it seemed like he knew them to because recognition also passed across from his face.

' Nina, Akira, Cori what are you three doing here' he asked.

' we are here with our friend' Cori said.

' what are you doing here' Akira asked.

' just getting some gas' he said.

The girls walked over to me and I was about to go into my car until Edward stopped us.

' So what's your friend's name' he asked.

I really didn't know what my name was at the moment…. Was I Harmony or Mackenzie? I chose Mackenzie because that's what most people know me by.

' it's Mackenzie' I said.

' Mackenzie…Mackenzie Styles' he asked.

' uhhh yeh' I said.

' you're the girl that hurt my Bella' he said in an angry tone.

Wait…..this must be Courtney's…..I mean Bella's loser boyfriend.

' you're the dude that Courtney chose over Jake' I said.

' Her name is Bella' he seethed at me.

' I don't care….she deserved it any way calling me a mexican gangster and an illegal immigrant' I said.

' that's a lie my Bella would never talk about anyone like that' he said.

' yeah well she said it to me…and she's not exactly a little angel because I caught her making out with Jacob' I said.

' you're wrong Bella wouldn't do that' he said.

' Believe what you want but I'm getting out of here' I said as I strapped my sister into the back seat, go into my car and drove off feeling like a total badass.

' you do know that he was a vampire right' Cori said.

' WHAT!…but that means that Courtney is dating a vampire…omg I hate her and all but I don't want her to die' I said.

' ok first her name is '**BELLA' **and second she already knows that he is a vampire and she wants to be one too' Nina.

' she's even sicker than I thought…why the hell would she want to be a vampire' I asked.

' it's the only way for her and Edward to be together' Akira said.

' like I said she's a sicko' I said and I sped up.

' When I was on the beach you guys were said you were looking for someone…what was his name' I asked.

' Carlisle Cullen' Nina said.

'Jacob totally flipped out after you said that' I said.

' yeah, cause all of the Cullens are vampires but they don't come on Quileute land' Akira said.

' why don't the wolves destroy them, they are…blood suckers' I said.

' you really are Jacob's imprint' Cori said.

' huh' I said confused.

' nothing….. They have a treaty with the wolves if they come on Quileute land or bite a human….they wolves will kill them and if the wolves come on Cullen territory the Cullens will kill them' Nina said.

' don't they have to bite humans to survive' I asked.

' no they drink animal blood and call themselves 'vegetarian' vampires' Akira said.

' there is nothing vegetarian about that…they killed Bambi's mom' I said.

The girls just laughed at my joke. But I was dead serious. Bambi shall get his revenge…if they didn't already eat Bambi.

' you're sounding like a true werewolf now…..saying that you hate vampires' Cori said.

' I do hate them…..they're human killers and animal killers' I said.

' said like a true Alpha female' Nina said.

' A what female.' I asked.

' you're technically the Alpha female' Akira said.

' how' I asked.

' your imprinter is the rightful alpha which makes you the alpha female' Cori said.

' WHAT! But I thought that Sam guy was the Alpha' I said.

' he is now only because Jacob gave up his position to be Alpha but he will have to take the role sometime in life' Akira said.

' not to mention the fact that he is the future chief' Nina said.

' what the hell...not only is my soul mate a freaking dog but he is leading them and is the future chief of the tribe' I asked incredulously.

' yep pretty much' Cori said.

' ok I just have one more question…just to make sure…..witches are allowed on Quileute land right' I asked.

' well when we first met Ephraim he was apprehensive on letting us stay here, but after he saw us take down a vampire he was impressed and we became friends' Akira said.

' we were friends with Levi and Quil too but when they died, we left La Push and went back to Luxterria because a new princess was being born' Nina said sadly.

' ohhh' I said

I left the conversation alone, sensing that they were remembering their friend and continued driving.

*********TIME LAPSE – 4 HOURS LATER****************************

I was finally on the road to La Push almost to my house. I soon pulled into the driveway and Maria and Byron were in the same spot that we left them. The girls hopped out the car and I went to get Kenna, but they stopped me.

' no take your sister and go to your friend Emily's house' Cori said.

' we'll handle these two' Akira said.

' when were done we'll meet you there' Nina said.

I left Kenna strapped into her seat and I got back into mine driving off to Emily's house. I arrived there in two minutes and quickly got out. As I suspected, the boys were here and Jake came running up to me.

' where have you been' He asked.

' Not now Jake' I said as I unstrapped my sister and lifted her into my arms.

' what do you mean not now…..I've been worried sick about you' he said.

' look Jake I'll tell you everything ok just wait until the girls get here' I said as I walked inside.

' I don't trust them' he said.

' well they are my friends and some of the only people that I really trust now' I said as I sat on a couch.

'Are you hungry Kenzie do you or Makenna want anything' Emily asked.

' no we're good thank you' I responded.

' Mackenzie what happened you attacked your parents and-' Jacob started but I cut him off.

' they are NOT my parents' I said venomously.

' what are you talking about of course they're your parents' Jake said.

' no they're not' I heard Nina say from behind me.

All the wolves growled at the sight of them and Jacob stood in front of me like he was protecting me.

' we aren't going to hurt any of you' Akira said.

' knock it off you guys they're friends' I said.

' Ephraim would be so disappointed in guys growling at us like we're vampires' Cori said.

' how do you know my great-grandfather' Jacob asked.

' he was a good friend of ours Levi and Quil II were too' Akira said.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

' I guess I can tell you know that the girls are here' I said.

I sat down and began the story of everything I've learnt. When I was done everyone's jaw was to the floor. Seth came up to me and started bowing.

' your highness, I grovel at your feet' he said bowing down.

' stop it Seth' I said laughing.

' wow… you're a princess' Jake said.

' so I may be a princess, but I'm still me' I said.

' no you're not….you're a witch…a royal witch with three ancient body guards and rock parents' Paul said.

' hey we may be old but we're still hot' Akira said.

' what did you do with Maria and Byron anyway' I asked.

' We sent them back to Luxterria and the royal court will determine their fate' Nina said.

' how are we supposed to turn my parents back to normal' I asked.

' that's the hard part…the spell that Maria used, she only knows how to turn people into stone but she doesn't know how to reverse it' Cori said.

' so my parents will be stuck like that forever' I asked.

' we don't know…..we have to find a reverse spell first and that can take months maybe even years' Nina said.

I just sighed and plopped down onto the couch leaning my head back. I looked at Jake out of the corner of my eye and saw him do a head gesture signaling me to go outside. I kissed Makenna on her head and walked outside with him. We were currently walking on first beach and none of us said anything.

' So' we both said at the same time. We both chuckled.

' you first' I said.

' I just wanted to apologize' he said.

' for what' I asked.

' for everything…..I should have told you about imprinting and I should have been a better boyfriend, and I didn't kiss Bella she kissed me Kenzie you have to believe me I would never ever try to hurt you like that' he said.

' it's ok Jake I forgive you…..and I'm sorry too….I should've trusted you and known that you wouldn't have kissed Bella' I said.

' well how about this…..from now on we trust each other completely' he said.

' ok no more secrets' I said smiling.

We were just smiling like at each other and before I knew it his lips were on mine. My arms immediately went around his neck and his around my waist. We were just standing there kissing for god knows how long until I felt a rain drop on my cheek. We both looked up to the sky and saw more rain drops falling. But that didn't stop us we just continued kissing in the rain. I was soaking wet but I really didn't care all I cared about was Jake holding me and never letting me go. I stepped back and tripped over a rock that sent us both falling into the sand. I started giggling as Jake lifted me up bridal style.

' remember when I promised you that I would take you back to the beach' he said.

' yeah but I don't exactly have on a swimsuit Jake' I said.

' you don't need a swim suit to go swimming' he said as he set me down on my feet and began to take off his shirt.

I stripped of my cardigan, jeans, shirt and boots leaving me only in my underwear. Jacob's eyes were raking across my body and made me feel a little self-conscious.

' are we gonna go in the water or are you gonna stare at me all day' I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

' can I do both' he said still staring.

' come on perv' I said as I ran into the waves.

Jacob began swimming all the way out but I stayed close to the shore.

' come on' he shouted.

' no I can't swim' I shouted back.

He started laughing at me.

' stop laughing at me jerk' I said.

He swam over to me a began pulling me into the deep part.

' no Jake I can't swim' I said clinging to him.

' I'm not gonna let you drown….trust me' he said.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist like he was giving me a piggy back ride. We were soon far away from the shore and Jake pulled me from behind him to in front of him. I started kissing him again and his hands started wondering lower down my waist and he started nibbling on my neck. I knew we had to stop but I didn't have enough will power to stop. My hands were roaming all over his abs. Suddenly I heard a voice call our names and I looked back and saw The girls and the pack by the shore. Jacob heard them too because he began swimming us back to the shore. When we reached it he helped me out the water and Paul starting staring at me.

' Damn' I heard him say.

' don't look at her' Jake growled standing in front of me as a way to protect me from Paul's sight.

I quickly put on my wet clothes but I had trouble with my jeans, so Jake was trying to help me pull them up.

' why are you guys here anyway' I said as I began putting on my boots.

' when we didn't see you guys come back after 30 minutes we went looking for you' Akira said.

' But it looks like you two were just having a reunion' Cori said smirking.

'shut up' I said blushing.

'Well come on let's get back' Sam said.

Everyone started walking back to Emily's house but Jake stopped me.

' what is it' I asked.

' would you my girlfriend Mackenzie' he asked blushing.

'yes, Jake I would love too and this time let's stay together for more than 3 days' I said smiling.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and we began walking back with everyone. Jake and I were finally together again and this time I'm determined not to let anything break us up this time.

Yay they're back together I know you guys are happy lol. Review


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys,, I know I haven't updated this story since forever, but I've decided to rewrite this story. I'm not going to change much probably only add in a few stuff or take some things out or maybe change the outfits and the pictures for the characters. The story will follow the original plot but at a slower pace and better grammar. I'll leave the original copy on fanfiction just incase you guys prefer to read that version but I WILL NOT be updating this story. The updates can be found on the new rewritten version of this story. Also my story Beyond these Violet eyes will be on hold for a bit so that I can get the first few chapter of this up. **


End file.
